Sand Love
by arudachan97
Summary: Gaara merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kazekage. Ditambah lagi dia didesak untuk menikah di usianya yang telah menginjak ke-20 tahun. Di tengah pekerjaannya sebagai kazekage, ia telah menemukan sebuah cinta yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Berkat mencintai gadis itu, ia mulai merasakan masa mudanya. Bad Summary. Setting canon. GaaMatsu. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Semua tokoh Naruto yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya milik Kisihimoto Masashi-sama. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Pairing: Gaara dan Matsuri**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), boros kata, agak OOC.**

 **Setting: After Naruhina wedding (After The Last)**

Chapter 1

Jenuh…itulah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut merah pendek dengan tato yang bertuliskan kanji 'ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya. Semenjak dunia shinobi telah damai 2,5 tahun silam, kesehariannya hanyalah menandatangani tumpukan dokumen yang semakin hari semakin banyak bahkan menggunung. Selain itu, ia juga kerap menghadiri pertemuan dengan para kage dan para tetua yang semakin menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu didesak untuk segera menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Padahal umurnya baru 20 tahun.

Tok…tok…tok. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia langsung mengucapkan 'masuk' kepada orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Pria paruh baya itu membungkukkan badannya kepada sang kazekage ini.

"Permisi Gaara-sama, ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda," ucap pria itu. Pemuda ini hanya menatapnya saja dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Saya ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan saya sebagai sekretaris anda," ucap pria itu lalu menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri kepada Gaara.

"Mengapa anda mengundurkan diri? Bukankah anda masih mampu untuk menulis dan lembur?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Karena saya harus mengawasi anak saya yang semakin nakal. Dia kerap berbuat kerusuhan hingga warga sekitar resah dengan kelakuannya. Sebagai seorang ayah, saya harus memberikan bimbingan moral kepadanya dengan selalu mengawasinya," ujar pria paruh baya itu.

"Mengawasinya? Bukankah kau memiliki istri?" tanya Gaara.

"Istri saya sedang sakit parah."

"Terus, siapa yang menggantikan posisi anda?"

"Tenang saja. Saya sudah menemukan sekretaris untuk anda. Dia seorang kunoichi tingkat chuunin. Dia memiliki tingkat etos kerja yang tinggi."

"Baiklah. Saya terima terima keputusan anda," ucap Gaara lalu menandatangani surat penguduran diri yang diajukan oleh pria paruh baya itu.

"Semoga kau berhasil merubah anakmu menjadi lebih baik dan titip salam untuk istri anda. Oh ya ini gaji terakhirmu," Gaara menyerahkan amplop yang berisi uang kepada mantan sekretarisnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-sama. Saya permisi dulu," pria paruh baya ini membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

* * *

Badai pasir sedang berlangsung. Kebanyakan dari penduduk Sunagakure memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah sehingga suasana desa menjadi sepi. Namun, ada juga yang menunggu di rumah makan karena sedari tadi berada di tempat itu sebelum terjadinya badai pasir.

"Huuh badai pasir lagi," keluh gadis berambut coklat sebahu ini dengan menyangga wajahnya.

"Kau tampak gelisah hari ini," tebak gadis berambut coklat panjang ini.

"Iya. Soalnya aku harus ke kantor Gaara-sama tepat pada waktunya," ucap gadis bermata onyx ini.

"Tunggu, ngapain kau ke kantornya? Bukankah kau berusaha untuk melupakannya?"

"Mulai dari sekarang aku adalah sekretarisnya. Aku sengaja menerima tawaran dari tetanggaku untuk kehidupanku. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau dunia shinobi sudah damai. Otomatis kita sudah jarang dikasih misi."

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Matsuri-chan, sampai sekarang kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sejak perang telah berakhir."

"Pertanyaan apa, Sari-chan?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ternyata kau sudah lupa. Alasanmu untuk melupakan mantan gurumu yang sudah kau cintai," jawab Sari.

Matsuri menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. "Karena aku merasa kalau cintaku itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk melupakannya dan membuka hati untuk pria yang menyukaiku," jawab Matsuri.

"Hei jangan seperti itu. Kau masih ada peluang untuk meraih hatinya Gaara-sama. Apalagi kau sudah resmi menjadi sekretarisnya," kata Sari memegang pundak sahabatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya. Sudahlah Sari-chan. Jangan memaksaku untuk merebut hatinya Gaara-sama. Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengannya," kata Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau berbohong. Matamu menunjukkan kalau kau masih cinta dengannya. Janganlah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," kata Sari.

Matsuri menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 am. Ia panik setengah mati. Matsuri langsung berpamitan kepada Sari lalu keluar dari rumah makan meskipun badai pasir masih berlangsung.

"Semoga beruntung," ucap Sari dengan melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Sampai di gedung kazekage, Matsuri melangkahkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi dengan berat menuju ke kantor Kazekage. Matsuri tampak cantik dan rapi dengan mengenakan atasan qipao tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker, mengenakan syal berwarna putih di lehernya serta memakai rok pendek hitam. Ada perasaan canggung ketika ia akan berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sempat menjadi pujaan hatinya. Sampai di depan pintu kantor kazekage, perlahan-lahan ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk," ucap Gaara setegah berteriak.

Matsuri membukakan pintunya lalu memasuki ruangannya dan menghadap kepada Gaara. Kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk hormat kepada sang kazekage.

"Jadi kau yang menjadi sekretarisku," kata Gaara.

"Iya Gaara-sama," jawab Matsuri lembut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Baik Tuan," jawab Matsuri singkat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia menyuruh Matsuri untuk membantunya dalam memberikan stempel kepada dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk. Ia juga menyuruh Matsuri untuk menuliskan surat terbuka kepada para daimyou dari Konohagakure dan Iwagakure. Sembari menuliskan tanda tangan, sesekali Gaara mencuri pandang kepada Matsuri yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sementara yang dilihat oleh Gaara hanya risih saja dilihat seperti itu meskipun jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Matsuri."

"Iya?"

"Tolong bikinkan aku kopi dengan sedikit gula."

"Baik," Matsuri langsung bergegas untuk membuatkan kopi untuk majikannya. Setelah membuatkan kopi, Matsuri meletakkan kopinya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara. Matsuri hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Matsuri, tolong pijat pundakku."

"Baik," gadis ini bagkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Gaara. Kemudian ia memijatkan pundaknya Gaara dengan kencang tetapi membuat tubuh Gaara menjadi lebih rileks.

* * *

Setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang begitu berat, akhirnya Matsuri diizinkan pulang oleh Gaara. Ketika hendak membuka pintunya, Gaara memegang pundaknya hingga gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Sekarang sudah jam satu pagi. Seorang gadis sepertimu tidak boleh sendirian di jam segini," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak usah. Saya bisa menjaga diri saya sendiri," tolak Matsuri secara halus.

"Jangan menolakku!" ucap Gaara setengah membentak hingga Matsuri mengalah kepadanya.

Mereka berdua jalan bersama keluar dari gedung kazekage. Kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Matsuri. Suasana di desa ini sangatlah sepi. Hanya hentakan kaki saja yang terdengar. Matsuri hendak menatap Gaara dan mengajaknya berbicara. Tetapi ia takut dikasih tatapan tajam oleh Gaara.

"Apakah rumahmu masih jauh?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Matsuri.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya?" tanya Gaara nyelekit.

"Saya merasa kalau saya ini seperti biasanya," ucap Matsuri.

"Sekarang kau tak norak ketika berdekatan denganku. Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," kata Gaara.

"Emang aku norak?" tanya Matsuri sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau boleh jujur iya. Tapi aku maklumi itu. Di sisi lain, kau tampak lucu ketika bersikap seperti itu," jawab Gaara datar.

Matsuri memalingkan mukanya untuk tersenyum karena dibilang seperti itu oleh Gaara. Sampai di rumahnya, Matsuri berpamitan kepada Gaara lalu segera memasuki rumahnya. Sementara Gaara merubah tubuhnya menjadi butiran pasir lalu pasirnya berterbangan menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

Semenjak bekerja sebagai sekretaris sang kazekage, Matsuri sudah jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ketika dikasih waktu istirahat, itupun hanya dikasih waktu lima belas menit. Bagaimana ia bisa bercerita banyak kepada Sari? Matsuri mencoba meminta waktu kelonggaran untuk beristirahat dan bercengkerama bersama para sahabatnya. Tetapi Gaara tidak mau mengizinkannya. Gaara bilang kepada Matsuri bahwa menjadi sekretaris dirinya harus siap menjadi seorang yang anti-sosial. Matsuri menyesal mengambil pekerjaan ini. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini demi membiayai kehidupannya. Mengandalkan uang dari misi saja tidak cukup. Itupun sekarang sudah jarang dikasih misi setelah dunia shinobi berdamai.

"Matsuri, apakah kau sudah membuatkan laporan keuangan untukku?" tanya Gaara.

"Ee..sudah," jawab Matsuri.

"Berikan kepadaku," ucap Gaara.

Matsuri bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Gaara lalu menyerahkan laporannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Gaara dengan memukul mejanya.

Matsuri langsung ketakutan melihat bosnya marah besar. "A-ada apa, Gaara-sama?" tanya Matsuri gemetaran.

"Mana mungkin negara kita bisa hutang sebanyak ini kepada Iwagakure?! Kau pasti salah menulisnya!" bentak Gaara.

"I-itu berdasarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh badan keuangan negara. Sebentar lagi anda harus menghadiri rapat bersama para dewan," kata Matsuri masih gemetaran.

Gaara menghelakan nafasnya dengan barat. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa negara yang dipimpin olehnya bisa memiliki hutang sebanyak ini. Gaara memijatkan pelipisnya karena pusing.

"Ma-maaf Tuan. Apakah anda butuh minum?" tawar Matsuri. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang sabar Tuan. Saya yakin anda mampu mengatasi masalah ini," ucap Matsuri memberikan dukungan kepada Gaara.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara datar.

Matsuri merasa iba dengan cobaan yang dialami oleh Gaara. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa supaya tuannya ini dapat kuat menghadapi masalah negara yang semakin lama semakin rumit. Selain terlilit hutang yang begitu banyak kepada Iwagakure, negara ini juga mengalami peningkatan penduduk yang tak terkendali setelah perang berakhir.

* * *

DI RUANG RAPAT…

"Dasar bodoh! Mengapa kalian tidak diskusi dulu denganku sebelum mengutang kepada Iwagakure?!" bentak Gaara dengan emosi yang tinggi.

"Maaf Kazekage-sama. Kita sudah beberapa kali meminta diskusi dengan anda tetapi anda malah mengabaikannya. Dengan terpaksa kami melakukan tindakan itu demi memenuhi kebutuhan penduduk Sunagakure. Ditambah lagi tingkat kependudukan Sunagakure semakin bertambah," ucap salah satu anggota badan keuangan negara.

Gaara semakin pusing setelah mendengarkan pernyataan dari wanita itu. "Tapi kalian tetap salah. Mana mungkin kami mengembalikan uang itu dengan nominal yang sangat banyak. Sekarang pemasukan dari tambang emas negara sedang menurun," kata Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kebijakan untuk mengurangi pertumbuhan penduduk dengan cara kebijakan keluarga berencana dan membayar denda kepada sepasang suami-istri yang memiliki anak lebih dari dua dengan nominal yang cukup banyak?" saran salah satu dewan dan juga pernah menjadi gurunya Gaara, Baki.

"Apakah ada saran lain?" tanya Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menaikkan harga pajak untuk sementara demi melunasi hutang negara?" saran dewan lainnya.

"Saran yang menarik. Apa kalian semua setuju dengan kebijakan ini?" seluruh anggota yang hadir dalam pertemuan ini menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Mulai minggu depan kebijakan ini dilaksanakan. Matsuri, segera catat hasil rapat hari ini," ucap Gaara lalu memerintahkan Matsuri untuk mencatat hasil rapat hari ini.

"Baik Tuan," ucap Matsuri lalu melaksanakan tugasnya.

Gaara menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia berharap semoga kebijakan ini dapat berjalan dengan baik serta diterima baik oleh masyarakat Sunagakure.

* * *

DI KANTOR KAZEKAGE…

"Ini tuan ramennya. Anda harus makan untuk menambah stamina anda," Matsuri meletakkan ramen di atas meja.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Gaara sembari menandatangani tumpukan kertas.

"Anda harus makan. Saya tidak ingin anda sakit," ucap Matsuri sedikit memaksa.

Dengan berat hati Gaara memberhentikan tugasnya lalu memakan ramen buatan Matsuri. Sementara Matsuri duduk di kursinya lalu memakan ramennya. Setelah memakan ramennya hingga habis, Gaara kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Gaara-sama."

"Hmm."

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Biasanya aku dan teman-temanku melihat sunset untuk melepaskan rasa penat kami. Bolehkah aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku? Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kalaupun bertemu hanya sekedar saling sapa saja," pinta Matsuri dengan basa-basi.

"Tidak boleh," ucap Gaara.

"Tapi…saya butuh bersosialisasi," kata Matsuri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh!" kata Gaara ketus hingga Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih.

"Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya kalau aku terus bertemu dengannya?" batin Matsuri.

Gaara melepaskan jubah kazekagenya hingga ia hanya mengenakan atasan kemeja lengan panjang berkerah Chinese dan berwarna merah serta celana panjang berwarna merah. Sekilas Matsuri menatap tubuh Gaara. Bagi Matsuri, tubuh Gaara lebih tinggi dan gagah daripada sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi wajahnya Gaara yang menurutnya semakin dewasa dan tampan. Ketika Gaara hendak menatapnya, Matsuri segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan menatap tumpukan dokumen di depannya.

"Ikut aku," perintah Gaara.

"Kemana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Gaara lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Matsuri bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Perlahan-lahan ia menggandeng tangan kekar Gaara. Dengan cepat Gaara langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan menggandeng tangan sekretarisnya.

"G-Gaara-sama, apa sebaiknya kau melepaskan tanganku? Bagaimana kalau mereka membicarakanmu?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara hanya terdiam saja. Ia malah mempercepat jalannya hingga mereka keluar dari gedung ini. Matsuri menatap di sekelilingnya dengan perasaan takut. Ia hendak melepaskan tangannya tetapi Gaara malah mempererat genggamannya. Sekilas Matsuri menatap Sari yang tampak terkejut melihat dirinya digandeng oleh Gaara. Matsuri hendak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Sari. Tetapi Gaara malah menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Sementara Sari hanya tersenyum saja dengan melambaikan tangannya kepada Matsuri. Gadis berambut coklat pendek ini menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal.

"Mengapa kau menghelakan nafasmu seperti itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa," jawab Matsuri.

Gaara hanya terdiam ia melompati beberapa atap rumah serta pepohonan hingga gadis itu terkejut. Gaara telah membawanya keluar dari desa. Kekhawatiran Matsuri semakin menjadi ketika Gaara membawanya keluar dari area gurun pasir dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang begitu sejuk.

Matsuri hendak bertanya kepada Gaara tetapi ia takut dibentak olehnya. Gaara terus mempercepat larinya hingga ia sampai di atas bukit. Matsuri sangat terkesima sekali melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah ini. Ditambah lagi sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam.

"Ma-Maaf Gaara-sama, mengapa anda membawa saya ke tempat ini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Bukankah kau ingin melihat sunset?" tanya Gaara hingga Matsuri membelalakkan matanya.

"Te-terima kasih sudah kasih saya kesempatan untuk melihat sunset," ucap Matsuri terharu. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan, matahari telah terbenam hingga langit mulai gelap dan menampakkan bulan purnama. Matsuri menyunggingkan senyumannya karena melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam yang begitu indah.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Sangat menyukainya," ucap Matsuri dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Matsuri menatap wajah Gaara lalu berkata, "Mengapa anda berani sekali membawaku keluar dari Sunagakure? Anda adalah seorang Kazekage. Tak sepantasnya anda meninggalkan desa seenakmu sendiri," tanya Matsuri to the point.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Gaara ketus hingga Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya.

Angin menembus dua pasang manusia berbeda jenis ini hingga rambut mereka bergoyangan. Gaara menatap Matsuri yang sedang melihat indahnya bulan purnama. Cantik…itulah yang dipikirkan oleh mantan dari Ichibi jinchuuriki. Ketika berdekatan dengan gadis itu, jantung pemuda ini selalu saja berdebar cukup kencang. Tak biasanya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

"Tuan, kita harus secepatnya kembali ke Sunagakure," desak Matsuri.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Gaara.

"Mengapa? Anda tidak bisa terlalu lama di tempat ini. Bagaimana kalau anda dikasih kartu kuning oleh para dewan dan daimyou?" kata Matsuri khawatir.

"Jangankan dikasih kartu kuning. Dikasih kartu merah pun aku tidak takut," kata Gaara santai.

"Gaara-sama! Jangan mentang-mentang anda kazekage jadi seenaknya seperti ini!" bentak Matsuri sedikit membentak.

"Tenang saja. Mereka justru senang ketika aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis," ucap Gaara hingga Matsuri membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya Matsuri masih kurang jelas.

"Lupakan itu!" kata Gaara tegas tetapi sedikit gugup.

Matsuri melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi pemuda itu tetapi ia malah ditarik hingga ia dipeluk oleh Gaara.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gaara.

"Saya ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Matsuri tanpa menatap wajah Gaara.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kepadaku. Ayo," Gaara melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggandeng tangan gadis itu untuk berjalan.

"Matsuri, jika diluar pekerjaan, berbicaralah kepadaku seperti kau berbicara dengan temanmu," perintah Gaara.

"Iya Gaara-sama," jawab Matsuri kaku.

"Bagus. Sekarang temani aku jalan-jalan," ucap Gaara lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Gaara-sama, kita mau kemana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku tidak tahu yang jelas kita jalan-jalan untuk melepaskan penat kita," ucap Gaara.

"Kalau kamu tidak tahu, alangkah baiknya jika kita jalan santai saja," saran Matsuri.

"Hmm baik," ucap Gaara lalu berjalan santai.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah lucu Gaara. Di sisi lain, ia senang sekali akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan pria pujaan hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kabar burung itu hingga ia kembali murung.

To Be Continue...

 **Yooosssh akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fanfiction dengan tokoh utama si pengendali pasir yang tampan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Gaara. Di fic ini aku aku menjadikan si murid kazekage (baca: Matsuri) sebagai lawan mainnya. Meskipun di cerita aslinya Gaara tidak diperlihatkan istrinya tetapi aku berharap semoga Matsuri menjadi istrinya (amin). Banyak yang suka dengan pair GaaHina ataupun GaaSaku tetapi aku lebih tertarik dengan GaaMatsu. Semoga kalian suka dengan ficku ini. Oh ya jangan lupa di review ya :)**


	2. Sand Love Chapter 2

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter Naruto di cerita ini hanya milik Kishimoto Masashi-sama. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), cerita agak pasaran, adegan berantemnya ga seberapa seru, agak OOC.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

Chapter 2

Sudah tiga jam Gaara dan Matsuri berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan. Suasana yang semula canggung kini mulai membuka diri mereka sendiri. Gaara yang selama ini memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup kepada orang lain mulai menceritakan pengalamannya menjadi pemimpin negara angin kepada Matsuri. Gadis itu sangat menikmati mendengarkan cerita dari Gaara.

"Emang kau tidak mencoba untuk bergaul dengan teman sebayamu?" tanya Matsuri.

"Naruto dan kawan-kawan seumuran denganku," kata Gaara polos.

"Maksudku bergaul dengan teman-teman seumuranmu di Sunagakure. Padahal ada loh yang ingin berteman denganmu sebelum kau menjadi kazekage. Seperti Ittetsu-kun dan Mikoshi-kun," kata Matsuri.

"Oh mereka. Mereka sempat bermain denganku sebelum kedua orang tua mereka melarangnya untuk bermain denganku. Mereka berdua adalah teman yang seru," ujar Gaara.

"Tapi 'kan kamu jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayamu di desamu sendiri. Mulai dari sekarang sampai seterusnya kau harus mencoba bergaul dengan mereka. Masa' kamu selamanya bergaul terus dengan orang-orang tua?," kata Matsuri.

"Baiklah akan kucoba," ucap Gaara menatap ke depan.

Tiba-tiba, Matsuri mendengar suara perut keroncongan yang bersumber dari Gaara. Pipi pemuda bermata jade itu langsung memerah karena malu.

"Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita cari makan," ajak Matsuri.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula di tempat ini tidak ada makanan," kata Gaara. Padahal ia sudah lapar sekali.

Matsuri mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan. "Hei, percuma saja kau mencarinya. Kalaupun ada itupun beracun," kata Gaara.

Matsuri tak mengindahkan perkataan dari Gaara sampai akhirnya ia menangkap babi hutan, dedaunan yang dapat dimasak menjadi sayur, serta ikan yang ia temui di danau. Gaara langsung melongo melihat ketangkasan Matsuri dalam menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dimakan.

"Gaara-sama, tolong nyalakan api unggunnya," perintah Matsuri.

"Baik," ucap Gaara lalu menyalakan api unggunnya. Setelah itu, Matsuri mulai memasak makanan.

* * *

"Itadakimasu," ucap Matsuri dan Gaara secara bersamaan lalu mereka memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Tiba-tiba, Matsuri merasakan ada yang hewan yang menempel dan merayap di punggungnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara langsung mengambil hewan yang diduga ular cobra itu dari punggung Matsuri. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Gaara memekik kesakitan karena telapak tangannya digigit oleh ular berbisa itu. Dengan cepat Matsuri membunuh ular itu dengan menggunakan kunainya lalu memasukkan obat penawar racun ke dalam mulut Gaara. Setelah itu, ia melilitkan tangan Gaara yang terkena gigitan ular dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara sedikit malu.

"Iya sama-sama," jawab Matsuri.

Matsuri mengambil mangkuknya Gaara lalu menyuapi pemuda itu. Gaara sempat menolak disuapi gadis itu tetapi gadis itu tetap menyuapinya. Akhirnya Gaara pasrah disuapi oleh Matsuri hingga habis.

"Maaf sudah menjadi pria yang tak berguna bagimu. Justru aku yang merepotkanmu," ucap Gaara malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau baik-baik saja," ucap Matsuri lembut.

Tiba-tiba Gaara langsung memeluk Matsuri dan membuat perisai pasir untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga Matsuri dari serangan musuh yang menggunakan elemen lava.

"Matsuri, ayo lari!" perintah Gaara.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Gaara-sama!" kata Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Larilah!" bentak Gaara penuh amarah.

"Tidak!" bentak Matsuri.

Gaara telah terkejut melihat perisai pasirnya meleleh akibat serangan bola baja yang melewati cincin api. Akibat terkena serangan tersebut, lengan kanan Gaara mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius.

"Gaara-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri lalu mengalirkan chakranya untuk menyembuhkan lengan Gaara yang sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara lalu menyerang pria itu dengan pasirnya.

Gaara berusaha mengurung dua ninja misterius itu dengan menggunakan piramida pasirnya. Pemuda ini memperkuat pasirnya supaya musuh tidak dapat lolos dari pasirnya. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Mereka berdua berhasil lolos dari jeratan piramida pasirnya Gaara dan kembali menyerang kazekage muda itu dengan menggunakan jurus andaannya yang berelemen lava dan juga elemen baja. Sunajou Roukaku! Pasir mulai berterbangan memutari ruang lingkupnya. Ia sengaja menyebarkan pasirnya sebagai persiapan untuk serangan balasan. Gaara mencari titik lemah dari kedua ninja itu. Setelah ia menemukan titik lemahnya, Gaara langsung menyerang mereka dengan menggunakan peluru pasir. Salah satu diantara mereka berdua langsung membentuk perisai baja untuk berlindung dari serangan peluru pasir.

"Nii-san! Kita dalam bahaya."

"Jangan panik adikku. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan si Gaara sialan itu!"

Peluru pasir itu menyerang ke segala arah. Sementara kedua kakak-adik ini terus melindungi diri dari serangan peluru pasir. Tiba-tiba, sang adik terkena kunai dan shuriken dari Matsuri. Pemuda itu sangat marah sekali hingga ia menyerang Matsuri dengan menggunakan bola baja. Dengan cepat Matsuri

melompat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut lalu terus menerus melempari kunai dan shuriken ke arah mereka.

"Kerja yang bagus, Matsuri," puji Gaara. Matsuri hanya tersenyum saja.

Badai pasir Gaara telah berubah menjadi belati raksasa. Belati raksasa itu meluncur lalu menembus perisai baja hingga membelah tubuh pemuda itu.

"METOROOOO," pekik sang kakak karena melihat adiknya terbunuh. Kemudian menyerang Gaara dengan menggunakan peluru lava.

Sementara Gaara membentuk perisai pasir untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga Matsuri dari serangan peluru lava. Kemudian ia membentuk gelombang pasir raksasa dan menenggelamkan pria itu hingga mencapai titik kedalaman yang sangat dalam. Gaara sangat lega sekali akhirnya bisa menghentikan sang pengacau itu. Matsuri segera berlari untuk menghampiri atasannya.

"Gaara-sama, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri lalu mengambil syal putih dari lehernya lalu melilitkan syalnya ke lengan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara lalu menarik pasirnya ke dalam gentongnya yang sekarang berukuran lebih kecil.

"Kita harus kembali ke Sunagakure," kata Matsuri.

"Tidak usah!" tolak Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin para dewan termasuk Baki-sama, Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii khawatir dengan kondisiku meskipun ini hanya luka kecil saja," jelas Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, ini bukan luka kecil! Kau hampir saja terbunuh oleh mereka. Kita harus kembali ke Sunagakure," Matsuri langsung berlari dengan menggandeng tangan kiri Gaara.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua ini tampak gelisah sekali memikirkan sang adik yang tak kunjung pulang. Sudah tiga jam sang adik dinyatakan menghilang oleh para jounin. Tidak hanya adiknya saja yang hilang, tetapi sekretarisnya pun juga menghilang. Gadis ini terus mondar-mandir karena khawatir adik bungsunya menghilang.

"Sudahlah Nee-san pasti Gaara akan kembali lagi," ucap pemuda dengan hiasan cat berwarna ungu di wajahnya, Kankuro.

"Tapi aku khawatir sekali dengannya. Tak biasanya ia keluar desa tanpa izin dariku," kata gadis yang bernama Temari ini.

"Bisa saja mereka kencan. Buktinya saja dia membawa Matsuri keluar dari desa. Berduaan lagi," kata Kankuro.

"Mana mungkin mereka kencan di luar desa. Ada-ada saja kau ini Kankuro," ucap Temari.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Temari bergegas membukakan pintunya. Ia sangat terkejut sekali melihat lengan baju Gaara yang robek dan tampak ada perban di lengannya. Ia juga melihat tangan kanan Gaara yang dibalut sapu tangan berwarna biru muda.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Temari meraba-raba tubuh Gaara hingga Kankuro bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri kedua saudaranya.

"Tadi aku sempat diserang oleh dua orang ninja. Tenang saja aku bisa mengatasi mereka. Ini hanya luka kecil saja," jawab Gaara santai lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Kankuro melihat syal berwarna putih yang dipegang oleh adiknya. "Ehm…bagaimana kencanmu dengan Matsuri-chan? Apakah romantis?" tanya Kankuro dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu," kata Gaara terus berjalan hingga memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Tuhkan apa kubilang. Dia sedang kencan dengan Matsuri-chan," kata Kankuro dengan menyikut lengan Temari.

"Hn dasar anak cowok," ucap Temari melipatkan kedua lengannya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Matsuri memasuki kantor kazekage dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen yang diberikan oleh salah satu anggota badan statistika. Ia langsung terkejut melihat Gaara yang sudah duduk di tempat kerjanya dengan tubuh yang tegap.

"Gaara-sama, seharusnya anda beristirahat di rumah. Kondisi anda belum stabil," ucap Matsuri lalu meletakkan setumpuk dokumen di mejanya.

"Tidak kata beristirahat bagi seorang kazekage," ucap Gaara datar.

"Tapi anda juga dianjurkan oleh para tetua. Ayolah jangan memaksakan diri anda," kata Matsuri.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Oh ya itu tumpukan apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu adalah tumpukan dokumen dari badan statistika. Saya harus menuliskan laporannya untuk anda. Oh ya saya sampai lupa," jelas Matsuri lalu mengambil tumpukan dokumen dari bawah mejanya.

"Anda harus menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini dari para tetua," ucap Matsuri lalu meletakkan setumpuk dokumen ke atas meja Gaara.

Gaara menghelakan nafasnya dengan pelan. Kemudian ia mulai menandatangani tumpukan dokumen dengan bantuan Matsuri yang membuka dokumennya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Gaara langsung mengatakan 'masuk' lalu orang yang mengetuk pintunya memasuki ruangannya. Kemudian orang ini membungkukkan badannya kepada Gaara.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Gaara masih menatap dokumennya.

"Anda dipanggil oleh tetua di ruang rapat, Kazekage-sama," jawab jounin itu.

"Ayo Matsuri ikut saya," ucap Gaara lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mohon maaf Tuan, sebaiknya anda sendiri saja yang kesana. Soalnya anda kedatangan tamu yang sangat istimewa," kata jounin yang bernama Yaoki ini.

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ketika melihat Gaara yang semakin jauh, dengan cepat Matsuri memegang tangan Yaoki untuk menahan pria itu yang hendak keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Hmm maaf Yaoki-san. Kalau boleh tahu siapakah tamu istimewanya?" tanya Matsuri.

"Dia adalah ketua klan Houki sekaligus calon istri yang dipilihkan oleh para tetua, Hakuto-sama," jawab Yaoki hingga Matsuri bagaikan disambar petir.

"Emang ada apa?" tanya Yaoki.

"Emang Gaara-sama tahu dengan perjodohan ini? Aku takut kalau dia sampai marah-marah dengan para tetua," tanya Matsuri khawatir.

"Dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku saja juga khawatir dengannya. Gaara-sama sangat benci kehidupan pribadinya diusik oleh orang lain," kata Yaoki.

Matsuri hanya terdiam saja. Berbagai hal buruk tentang Gaara telah dipikirkan oleh gadis ini setelah mengetahui perjodohan itu. Ia berusaha menepis pikiran buruk itu karena perjodohan ini harus diterima oleh Gaara demi kelangsungan keturunan yang dapat diandalkan di masa depan.

"Matsuri-san, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yaoki melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Matsuri.

"Hmm bukan apa-apa hehehe," jawab Matsuri tersenyum.

"Ya sudah aku keluar dulu ya?" ucap Yaoki lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Matsuri menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. Kemudian ia duduk di tempat kerjanya dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan setengah hati. Dalam hitungan lima detik, Gaara memasuki ruangan ini dengan ekspresi wajah yang seperti biasanya. Pemuda ini duduk di kursinya lalu membacakan surat yang diberikan oleh sang rokudaime hokage, Hatake Kakashi, tentang hubungan kerja sama antara Konohagakure dengan Sunagakure dalam hal perdagangan dan teknologi. Penawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Gaara. Tetapi, ia tak bisa menerima kerja sama ini secara langsung karena negara ini sedang mengalami krisis keuangan yang belum kunjung usai.

"Matsuri."

"Iya Tuan?"

"Apakah kau sudah membuat laporan keuangannya?"

"Sudah Tuan. Ini laporannya," Matsuri bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyerahkan laporan keuangannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara membaca laporan tersebut. Ia bernafas lega karena kondisi keuangan negara saat ini mulai membaik. Bahkan setengah dari hutang negara sudah dibayar lunas kepada Iwagakure.

"Matsuri."

"Iya?"

"Menurutmu, apakah saya menerima tawaran dari hokage-sama tentang hubungan kerja sama dalam bidang perdagangan dan teknologi dengan kondisi uang seperti ini?" tanya Gaara meminta pendapat kepada Matsuri.

"Hmm lebih baik anda diskusi saja dulu dengan para petinggi Sunagakure. Kalau menurut saya sih lebih baik anda menerima kerja sama dalam bidang perdagangan dulu saja. Karena kalau perdagangan itu dapat menjamin kesejahteraan masyarakat. Sedangkan dalam bidang teknologi 'kan membutuhkan biaya yang cukup banyak meskipun jaminannya lebih tinggi. Ditambah lagi hutang negara kita belum sepenuhnya lunas," jawab Matsuri memberikan pendapat kepada sang kazekage muda.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya karena setuju dengan pendapat yang dilontarkan oleh Matsuri.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan pendapatmu tentang tawaran hubungan kerja sama itu. Ayo Matsuri ikut aku," ucap Gaara dengan membawa surat lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh kita mau kemana, Gaara-sama?" tanya Matsuri sedikit panik.

"Ke ruang rapat. Oh ya saya lupa segera tulis memo dan kirim kepada para petinggi Sunagakure," jawab Gaara lalu memberikan perintah kepada sekretarisnya.

"Baik Tuan," ucap Matsuri lalu menuliskan memo untuk para petinggi Sunagakure.

* * *

Gaara dan Matsuri beserta para petinggi Sunagakure lainnya meninggalkan ruang rapat setelah mengikuti rapat yang cukup lama sekaligus menguras otak. Meskipun begitu, Gaara sangat puas dengan pendapat yang dilontarkan oleh para petinggi Sunagakure tentang hubungan kerja sama ini. Ia melirik Matsuri yang tampak lesuh.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Hmm saya tidak lapar," jawab Matsuri.

"Jangan menutupi kelaparanmu! Ayo kita makan di kedai yakiniku," ajak Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara-sama saya tidak bisa!" kata Matsuri sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, bolehkah saya pulang? Saya sedang ada urusan penting dengan tetangga saya," pinta Matsuri diselingi alasan.

"Apakah urusanmu itu benar-benar penting?" tanya Gaara curiga.

"Iya sangat penting sekali. Ini menyangkut soal…iuran kampung. Iya iuran kampung," jawab Matsuri meyakinkan.

Gaara menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. Kemudian ia mengizinkan Matsuri untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis itu berpamitan kepada Gaara lalu bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, Matsuri melihat Sari yang sedang berbelanja di pasar. Gadis ini langsung menghampiri Sari lalu menarik gadis itu sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Matsuri-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," tanya Sari lalu memeluk Matsuri dengan erat.

"Sari-chan, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ayo kita masuk ke rumahku," ucap Matsuri lalu menggiring Sari memasuki rumahnya.

Sampai di dalam rumahnya, Matsuri langsung menutup seluruh jendela dan pintunya. Kemudian ia menyuruh Sari untuk duduk di sofa empuk.

"Matsuri-chan, ada apa dengan dirimu? Hari ini kau tampak gelisah," tanya Sari.

"Sari-chan, ternyata pekerjaan itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku ingin sekali keluar dari pekerjaan itu," keluh Matsuri dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Loh kenapa? Padahal kamu satu ruangan lo dengan Gaara-sama," tanya Sari heran.

"Satu ruangan sih satu ruangan tetapi aku seperti dikurung olehnya. Kau tahu? Aku dilarang beristirahat di luar gedung dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Aku hanya boleh beristirahat di ruangannya saja. Ditambah lagi kalau aku pulang, aku selalu ditemani olehnya. Oh..benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya kalau dia terus mengurungku seperti itu?" kata Matsuri kesal lalu duduk di samping Sari.

"Tapi kamu masih cinta 'kan sama dia?" tanya Sari.

"Iya. Aku masih cinta dengannya," jawab Matsuri dengan nada merendah.

"Terus kenapa kamu terus menghindarinya? Ini kesempatanmu untuk merebut hatinya," kata Sari berusaha memberikan masukan untuk sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya. Dia sudah dijodohkan oleh wanita pilihan para tetua. Wanita itu sangat sempurna sekali. Kau tahu? wanita itu adalah Hakuto-sama, ketua klan elit di desa ini, Houki," kata Matsuri lalu megeluarkan air matanya.

"Emang kamu yakin Gaara-sama akan langsung menerima wanita itu? Asal kau tahu saja ya Gaara-sama tidak semudah itu untuk menerima wanita itu meskipun wanita itu pilihan para tetua."

"Tapi…," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Sari.

"Kau tidak boleh lari dari masalahmu. Kau harus menjalaninya seperti air yang mengalir. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan apa yang ingin kau dapatkan seperti mendapatkan cintanya Gaara-sama. Sudahlah jangan menangis seperti itu," ucap Sari lalu menghapus air mata sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Sari-chan. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," ucap Matsuri lalu memeluk sari dengan erat.

Sari menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pm. Ia berpamitan kepada Matsuri karena ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. Matsuri hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan ikut keluar bersama Sari karena ia akan bertamu ke rumah tetangganya yang pernah menjadi sekretarisnya Gaara.

To Be Continue...

 **Chapter dua telah dipublish :D Sebelumnya terima kasih ya sudah mengikuti, membaca dan mereview ficku ini. Berkat kalian, aku jadi lebih bersemangat lagi melanjutkan fic ini. FYI, dua musuh yang sempat menyerang Gaara adalah dua tokoh antagonis yang berasal dari novel Gaara Hiden. Begitupun juga dengan Hakuto Houki. Jangan lupa di review ya :) Thank you...**


	3. Chapter 3

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), ceritanya agak pasaran, agak OOC, ceritanya krng romantis**

Gaara melepaskan jubah kazekage-nya karena ia ingin mengunjungi rumah seseorang. Kini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berkerah _Chinese_ berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna merah. Gaara melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm. Biasanya di jam segitu para warganya sudah tidur semua. Tetapi, ia merasa kalau seseorang yang ingin ia temui itu belum tidur. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Gaara," pemuda ini menoleh ke belakang kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Baki-sensei? Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Gaara sedikit terlonjak.

"Mau kemana kau? Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Baki.

"Sudah. Saya ingin menemui seseorang," jawab Gaara.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak membawa gentongmu?" tanya Baki.

"Karena aku tidak bertemu dengan musuh," jawab Gaara.

"Aku tahu…kau pasti mengunjungi seseorang yang sangat istimewa bagimu. Semoga kau beruntung Nak," kata Baki dengan nada menggoda.

Gaara hanya tersenyum saja lalu membungkukkan badannya kepada tetua yang pernah menjadi gurunya. Setelah itu ia berlari ala ninja dan melompati jendela agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sementara Baki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat anak didiknya itu sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang pria.

* * *

Matsuri menyangga kepalanya sembari membolak-balikkan halaman novel yang ia baca. Sampai sekarang ia masih teringat dengan perkataan tetangganya bahwa Gaara selalu memberikan kebebasan kepada pria itu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang diibaratakan seperti narapidana yang harus dikurung dan dijaga oleh petugas keamanan. Matsuri menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Gaara bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Jika Gaara bersikap seperti itu terus, Matsuri semakin sulit untuk menghindari Gaara. Di sisi lain, ia teringat dengan nasihat Sari yang tidak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk lari dari masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Matsuri mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Ia langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuknya lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut agar ia bisa tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ternyata kau belum tidur juga," Matsuri membalalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia membuka setengah selimutnya.

"Hah Gaara-sama?! Mengapa anda berada di dalam kamarku?" tanya Matsuri syok.

"Sekali lagi jangan bersikap formal jika berada diluar gedung," kata Gaara ketus.

Matsuri turun dari ranjangnya lalu menghadap atasannya. Kemudian ia memukul tubuh Gaara dengan guling. "Dasar tidak sopan! Beraninya kau memasuki kamarku tanpa seizinku!" bentak Matsuri.

"Daripada namamu jelek lebih baik aku langsung saja ke kamarmu," ucap Gaara.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Apakah pekerjaanku belum selesai?" tanya Matsuri.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai," jawab Gaara.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rumahmu. Bolehkan?!" kata Gaara lalu tiba-tiba perutnya keroncongan hingga terdengar Matsuri.

Matsuri langsung menghelakan nafasnya. "Bilang saja kalau lapar. Tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakanmu katsudon," ucap Matsuri lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil katsudon di meja makan.

Sambil menunggu Matsuri, Gaara melihat-lihat tumpukan buku milik Matsuri. Gaara memegang koleksi bukunya Matsuri satu persatu. Sekilas ia melihat buku bertuliskan buku kenangan akademi ninja Sunagakure di tempat yang paling pojok. Dulu ia pernah memiliki buku kenangan ini tetapi ia langsung membuangnya karena waktu itu ia sangat benci dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang sempat jahat kepadanya. Gaara ingat sekali bagaimana teman-teman sekolahnya itu selalu membully-nya. Bahkan mereka sering melemparinya dengan kertas yang dibentuk sepeti bola dan meludah ke wajahnya. Mereka juga sering mengatainya dengan sebutan si monster ekor satu dan pernah merusak boneka kesayangannya. Gaara sangat sedih sekali pada waktu itu. Meskipun begitu, ada salah satu siswi yang membelanya secara habis-habisan lalu lalu menghabisi orang-orang yang berbuat jahat kepadanya. Gaara sangat berterima kasih dengan gadis itu.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" Gaara terlonjak kaget lalu menatap Matsuri.

"Hmm buku kenangan," jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa Cuma dilihat saja?" tanya Matsuri lalu meletakkan katsudon dan ocha di atas meja.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat masa laluku," jawab Gaara lalu memakan katsudon.

Matsuri hanya terdiam saja. Kemudian ia duduk di ranjangnya sembari menatap tuannya yang sedang memakan makanan buatannya dengan lahap. Setelah Gaara menghabiskan katsudon, pemuda ini meminum ocha hingga habis.

"Hmm Gaara-sama," kata Matsuri.

"Iya," jawab Gaara datar.

"Kamu tidak ingin pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Matsuri to the point.

"Kau mengusirku ya?" tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku ini sudah malam. Aku yakin Temari-sama pasti mengawatirkanmu karena tak kunjung pulang," jelas Matsuri dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Gaara menatap Matsuri dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Matsuri hanya menghelakan nafasnya. Kemudian ia merapikan buku-bukunya yang sedari tadi berserakan di atas mejanya. Ia juga merapikan mangkuk donburi dan gelas lalu keluar dari kamarnya tanpa berpamitan kepada Gaara. Pemuda tanpa alis ini langsung mengikuti gadis itu karena tidak betah berada di kamar terus. Ketika berada di dapur, ia melihat Matsuri yang sedang menyucikan mangkuk dan gelas dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Setelah menyucikan mangkuk dan gelas, Matsuri mengambil cemilan di lemari atas lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia memakan cemilannya dengan lahap lalu melihat ke samping dengan tampang terkejut.

"Gaara-sama, kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku bosan berada di kamar terus," jawab Gaara.

"Apakah kau mau?" tawar Matsuri dengan menyodorkan cemilan kripik rumput laut. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Matsuri menutup toples yang berisi kripik rumput laut lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri mantan gurunya. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa kepadanya karena ia sangat mengantuk dan menguap di depan Gaara.

"Tidurlah jika kau mengantuk," kata Gaara.

"Kalau aku tidur, terus kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tidur disini," jawab Gaara hingga Matsuri membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan tidur di sofa," kata Gaara.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus tidur di kasur. Aku tidak enak hati melihat seorang kazekage sepertimu tidur di sofa. Lebih baik kau tidur saja di kamarku," kata Matsuri tak enak hati.

"Justru aku tidak enak hati melihatmu tidur di sofa. Apalagi ini rumahmu sendiri," kata Gaara.

"Tapi."

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Matsuri mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Gaara. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Meskipun ia tak enak hati dengan Gaara, tetapi Matsuri harus tidur secepatnya karena ia sudah mengantuk. Ia membanting tubuhnya di kasur kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu memejamkan matanya. Sementara Gaara berjalan menaiki anak tangga lalu memasuki kamar sekretarisnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan, ia menghampiri kasur yang ditempati oleh Matsuri. Ada perasaan damai setelah ia melihat gadis yang ia cintai ini tertidur dengan pulas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kening gadis itu dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia melompati jendela kamar ini dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

* * *

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang rapat dengan wajah yang kesal. Ketika memasuki ruang rapat, ia disambut oleh para dewan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Gaara membungkukkan badannya kepada para dewan lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Bagaimana kazekage-sama, apakah kau menerima Hakuto-hime sebagai calon istrimu?" tanya salah satu tetua, Ebizou.

"Maaf tuan saya tidak bisa menerima Hakuto-hime sebagai calon istri saya," jawab Gaara datar hingga para tetua itu terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa? Padahal Hakuto-hime adalah calon istri yang sempurna untuk anda," tanya Baki.

"Karena saya sudah mempunyai calon istri yang baik untuk saya," jawab Gaara hingga Baki tersenyum kepada mantan muridnya itu.

"Hmm saya setuju saja dengan wanita pilihanmu tetapi masalahnya bagaimana kita harus menolak perjodohan ini?"

"Katakan saja dengan sebenarnya. Saya yakin pihak keluarga termasuk Hakuto-hime sendiri menerima penolakan ini."

"Bagaimana anda bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Karena aku pernah melihat Hakuto-hime sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria yang diduga kekasihnya. Aku tidak berhak memaksanya untuk menjadi istriku karena dia tidak mencintaiku. Begitupun juga dengan aku."

Para tetua itu langsung terkejut mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kazekage mudah ini.

"Lalu, kapan anda melamar kekasihmu?"

"Kasih saya waktu. Saya dan gadis itu belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih," perkataan Gaara membuat para tetua itu memandang satu sama lain.

* * *

Matsuri memberikan salam hormat kepada sang kazekage setelah pemuda itu memasuki ruangannya. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya lalu memeriksa tumpukan gulungan kertas dari para pemimpin desa.

"Hmmm ano…Gaara-sama, sejak kapan anda pulang dari rumah saya? Semenjak saya bangun pada jam enam saya sudah tidak melihat anda," tanya Matsuri.

"Saya pulang setelah kamu tidur," jawab Matsuri hingga Matsuri membuka sedikit mulutnya. Setelah itu, Matsuri kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Matsuri," panggil Gaara.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya Matsuri menatap Gaara.

"Tolong buatkan aku kopi dan sushi," pinta Gaara.

"Baik tuan," Matsuri bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu ia menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi dan sushi untuk Gaara.

Sambil menunggu Matsuri datang dengan membawa kopi dan sushi, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk membaca novel Icha-icha Paradise yang diberikan oleh sahabat seperjuangannya, Naruto. Ia membaca novel dewasa itu dengan seksama untuk mempelajari sifat dasar dan keinginan terpendam wanita pada umumnya. Tiba-tiba pipi Gaara bersemu merah setelah membaca adegan romantis antara sepasang kekasih ini.

"Ini tuan kopi dan sushi-nya," tiba-tiba Matsuri sudah berada di depannya dengan meletakkan kopi dan sushi di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara lalu meletakkan bukunya ke laci meja. Setelah itu ia kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen dan gulungan kertas.

"Hmm maaf tuan, bukankah anda ingin makan? Kok belum dimakan?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku sedang sibuk," jawab Gaara masih menatap dokumennya.

Matsuri menghelakan nafasnya karena kesal dengan atasannya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia meraih piring yang berisi sushi lalu memaksa Gaara untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, jangan memaksaku!" kata Gaara meronta.

"Sushi tidak akan enak jika dibiarkan seperti itu! Ayo makan!" bentak Matsuri.

Dengan terpaksa Gaara membuka mulutnya lalu membiarkan Matsuri untuk menyuapinya. Gaara mengunyah makanannya. Matsuri kembali menyuapinya. Di sisi lain, Gaara sangat senang disuapi seperti ini. Apalagi yang meyuapinya adalah gadis yang ia cintai. Ia merasa kalau Matsuri adalah titisan dari ibunya yang telah lama meninggal dunia. Setelah menyuapi Gaara, Matsuri kembali ke mejanya lalu menulis laporan yang disampaikan oleh para jounin dan para tetua. Sementara Gaara menyeruput kopinya sembari menatap Matsuri yang sedang serius menulis di kertas.

* * *

Betapa bahagianya Matsuri setelah Gaara mengizinkannya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kafe. Ia langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya lalu merangkul mereka berdua.

"Matsuri-chan, kau bikin aku kaget saja," kata Sari.

"Maaf," ucap Matsuri lalu duduk di samping pemuda bertubuh lumayan besar, Ittetsu.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Matsuri kepada Ittetsu.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah dua minggu aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali," jawab Ittetsu lalu bertanya kepada Matsuri.

"Baik. Semua gara-gara dokumen yang semakin menumpuk tiap harinya. Ditambah lagi Gaara-sama selalu menolak permohonan istirahat dariku. Gedung itu bagaikan penjara bagiku. Entah mengapa hari ini permohonan istirahatku diterima olehnya," kata Matsuri panjang lebar lalu meminum jusnya Ittetsu.

"Mungkin mood-nya sedang bagus," kata Sari.

"Entahlah. Selama aku bekerja dengannya, dia selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi," kata Matsuri.

"Kayaknya kau sudah mulai tidak suka dengan Gaara-sama," tebak Ittetsu hingga mendapatkan jitakan dari Sari.

"Iya. Aku sudah mundur untuk mengejarnya," kata Matsuri santai hingga Ittetsu mengepalkan tangannya karena senang.

Ittetsu menyikut lengan Sari dengan mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sari langsung memutar bolanya lalu berpamitan kepada Matsuri untuk pergi sebentar. Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya karena ada bau mencurigakan dari Sari. Kini, hanya ada Ittetsu yang menemani Matsuri di kafe ini.

"Ittetsu-kun, apakah kau merasakan hal yang mencurigakan dari Sari?" tanya Matsuri.

"Mungkin dia sedang bertemu dengan teman prianya," jawab Ittetsu.

"Kayaknya sih. Soalnya dia tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya," kata Matsuri sembari memakan kue bola anko.

"Hmm Matsuri," panggil Ittetsu.

"Iya?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan keliling desa?" tanya Ittetsu.

"Ayo. Aku juga bosan disini terus," ucap Matsuri lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Begitupun juga dengan Ittetsu.

Setelah keluar dari kafe, mereka melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sembari melihat-melihat berbagai rumah toko yang ramai pengunjung. Ketika melihat toko bunga yang terdapat tanaman kaktus yang tertata dengan rapi di depan toko, ia teringat dengan Gaara yang selalu merawat tanaman kaktusnya dengan baik. Seperti yang ia ketahui, Gaara sangat gemar membudidaya kaktus. Ia ingat bagaimana Gaara menjelaskan mengapa dirinya menyukai tanaman kaktus. Bagi Gaara, tanaman kaktus sangat berguna bagi kelangsungan hidup Sunagakure.

"Apakah kau menyukai kaktus?" tanya Ittetsu memandang Matsuri.

"Hmm iya," jawab Matsuri juga memandang Ittetsu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ittetsu.

"Entahlah. Aku saja juga bingung," jawab Matsuri lalu menatap ke depan.

Ittetsu hanya terdiam saja dan menatap ke depan. Sesekali ia memandang wajah Matsuri denga tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan ia memegang tangan Matsuri. Tetapi, Matsuri memberhentikan langkahnya dengan wajah terkejut. Ittetsu menatap ke depan dan ia langsung terkejut melihat Gaara telah berada di depan mereka.

"Ga-Gaara-sama," ucap Ittetsu lalu membungkukkan badannya kepada Gaara. Sementara Matsuri hanya terdiam saja.

"Matsuri-chan, mengapa kau tidak memberikan hormat kepada Gaara-sama?" tanya Ittetsu berkeringat dingin.

Padahal di dalam hatinya Ittetsu berkata, "sialan! Mengganggu saja nih Gaara-sama."

"Gaara-sama, apakah anda perlu bantuan dari saya?" tanya Matsuri.

"Iya," jawab Gaara.

Matsuri menatap Ittetsu lalu berkata, "Ittetsu-kun, ada hal yang harus kukerjakan dengan Gaara-sama. Aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Semoga berhasil," ucap Ittetsu tersenyum kepada Matsuri dan juga Gaara.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara langsung menarik tangan Matsuri hingga Ittetsu membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berteriak. Sementara Matsuri menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar Ittetsu berteriak dengan kencang. Kemudian ia menatap ke depan. Gadis ini mengerutkan dahinya karena Gaara tidak masuk ke gedung kazekage. Justru pemuda itu berjalan lurus.

"Gaara-sama, kita mau kemana? Bukankah kau meminta bantuan dariku?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kalau aku meminta bantuanmu bukan berarti berhubungan dengan pekerjaan," kata Gaara.

Matsuri terheran dengan perkataan Gaara barusan. Meskipun Gaara membawanya ke suatu tempat yang mungkin asing baginya, Matsuri menurut saja dengan atasannya. Gaara memberhentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di taman yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. Taman itu terdapat berbagai jenis kaktus berukuran layaknya pohon pada umumnya serta dua ayunan. Seketika Matsuri teringat dengan masa kecilnya yang sering mengintip Gaara menyendiri di taman itu dengan membawa boneka kesayangannya. Gaara menarik tangan Matsuri hingga berada di depan ayunan yang bergoyang dengan pelan. Lalu, mereka berdua menduduki ayunan. Matsuri menatap wajah Gaara yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apakah kau suka dengan tempat ini?" tanya Gaara tanpa menatap Matsuri.

"Iya suka. Angin disini sangat kencang sekali," jawab Matsuri.

"Apa hobimu?" tanya Gaara hingga Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya sembari membatin, "tumben sekali dia bertanya seperti itu."

"Memasak. Kalau kamu?" jawab Matsuri lalu bertanya kepada Gaara.

"Membudidaya kaktus," jawab Gaara lalu membentuk kaktus dari pasir yang ia kendalikan.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian ia bermain ayunan dengan lumayan kencang hingga syalnya terjatuh. Gaara segera mengambil syalnya Matsuri dengan menggunakan pasirnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Matsuri lalu mengambil syalnya dari pasir Gaara. Kemudian ia memakai syal di lehernya.

"Apakah Gaara-sama sedang cuti?" tanya Matsuri.

"Iya," jawab Gaara.

"Tumben sekali. Bukankah kau tidak suka menunda pekerjaan?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

"Walaupun aku tidak pernah tidur tetapi aku juga punya batasannya," jawab Gaara. Matsuri hanya mengangguk saja.

"Apakah Ittetsu adalah pacarmu?" tanya Gaara to the point hingga Matsuri membelalakkan matanya.

"Bukan! Sampai sekarang dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk memacari sahabatku sendiri. Aku sedang 'sendiri'," kata Matsuri langsung membantah.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencari pacar?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak. Karena saya sudah lelah mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Lebih baik saya menantikan pria yang mencintai saya dengan tulus," jawab Matsuri hingga hati Gaara terenyuh.

To Be Continue...

 **Chapter tiga sdh dirilis :D Semoga kalian suka ya dengan cerita dari chapter ini. Oh ya jangan lupa di review ya. Jika kalian krng sreg dgn cerita di chapter ini, jangan malu utk mengeritik krn aku juga perlu kritik dari kalian :) Jika merasa puas, aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: alur gaje, typo (maybe), ceritanya agak pasaran, kurang romantis, alur kecepetan.**

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Menambah suasana hening yang menyelimuti kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini. Pemuda berambut merah ini menghirup udara yang tercampur dengan butiran pasir. Memadu kasih, hidup santai, berlibur dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman merupakan suatu kegiatan yang selama ini ia inginkan. Sempat terbesit pikirannya untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai pemimpin desa agar bisa melakukan kegiatan yang diinginkannya dan juga menjadi seorang pria pada umumnya. Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak memiliki banyak teman di desa ini meskipun seluruh warga Sunagakure mengenalnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gaara-sama?" tanya Matsuri menatap Gaara.

"Apakah aku pantas melakukan hal-hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh orang-orang seumuranku?" tanya Gaara dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja. Kau juga berhak menikmati hidup meskipun kau adalah seorang kazekage," jawab Matsuri tersenyum.

"Apakah aku juga pantas memiliki banyak teman yang seumuran denganku?" tanya Gaara menatap wajah Matsuri.

"Iya. Banyak yang ingin akrab denganmu," jawab Matsuri masih tersenyum.

"Kapan kau berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Gaara antusias.

"Nanti malam ada reuni murid akademi seangkatan kita di restoran. Cuma kau yang sama sekali tidak menghadiri acara reuni. Kali ini kau harus datang," kata Matsuri bersemangat.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan datang tapi kita harus jalan bersama," kata Gaara bersemangat hingga Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau menundukkan kepalamu? Kau tidak suka jalan denganku?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan begitu. Aku takut kalau kita disangka pacaran sama teman-teman hehehe," jawab Matsuri.

Gaara hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian ia bangkit dari ayunan lalu menarik Matsuri . Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sementara Matsuri hanya menurut saja sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat kolam yang sangat jernih. Ditambah lagi terdapat pancoran yang menambah keindahan dari kolam itu. Bagi Matsuri, air kolam itu sangat enak dan segar jika diminum.

"Gaara-sama, bolehkah aku minum di kolam itu?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara hanya terdiam saja. Kemudian ia menghampiri kolam itu lalu mengambil air dari tangannya. Gaara mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan air dengan mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu untuk meminumnya. Dengan canggung, Matsuri menyeruput air dari telapak tangan Gaara. Matsuri menghelakan nafasnya karena air yang ia minum sangatlah segar.

"Segar sekali. Apa Cuma disini mata air segarnya?" tanya Matsuri.

"Iya. Mata air disini sangatlah bagus. Tiap kali aku stress, aku selalu meminum air itu," jawab Gaara.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyebarkan air segar ini ke seluruh desa ini? Biar warga Sunagakure juga merasakan air yang segar," tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak semudah itu. Bahkan ada resikonya," jawab Gaara datar. Matsuri hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

* * *

Sudah lima belas menit Sari dan kawan-kawan menunggu kedatangan Matsuri di restoran. Padahal hidangan yang tersaji di meja mulai mendingin. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan Matsuri. Biasanya gadis itu selalu saja datang tepat waktu disaat selalu mengadakan reuni. Mereka memaklumi pekerjaan Matsuri sebagai sekretaris kazekage tetapi mereka mengetahui kalau hari ini Matsuri sedang beristirahat bekerja. Tidak salah teman-temanya kalau hari ini ada acara reuni.

"Maaf aku telat," Sari dan kawan-kawan langsung menatap gadis berambut coklat sebahu ini dengan kesal.

"Kemana saja kau ini? sudah dari tadi kita menunggumu," tanya Ittetsu.

"Maaf tadi aku sedang menjemput seseorang," jawab Matsuri lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Sari dan kawan-kawan langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika Gaara muncul dengan memakai kaos berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan jaket hoodie berwarna abu-abu serta memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam. Seketika mata para kunoichi itu langsung membentuk tanda 'love' karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Gaara meskipun hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Begitupun juga dengan para shinobi seangkatan Gaara yang antusias dengan kehadiran sang pemimpin Sunagakure itu. Gaara dan Matsuri duduk di bantal kursi yang kosong. Tiba-tiba Ittetsu muncul diantara mereka berdua hingga Gaara dan Matsuri terlonjak kaget.

"Gaara-sama! Akhirnya kau menghadiri acara reuni ini. Sejak kecil aku ingin sekali akrab denganmu," ucap Ittetsu kegirangan dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Matsuri pernah bercerita kepadaku," ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"Matsuri-chan, kau hebat sekali mendatangkan Gaara-sama di acara reuni ini," ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang ini dengan menautkan kedua tangannya.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum saja sembari menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekilas ia melirik Gaara yang terus menerus menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Gaara-sama, silahkan ambil makanan dan minuman sepuasmu. Maaf jika makanan dan minumannya seperti ini," ucap salah satu shinobi bernama Korobi.

"Tidak apa-apa ini enak kok," ucap Gaara lalu mengambil satu tusuk dango lalu memakannya.

Matsuri langsung ditarik kepada Sari kemudian gadis berambut coklat panjang ini mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Matsuri. "Kau pasti sudah jadian dengan Gaara-sama," tebak Sari dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Tidak. Kami hanya akrab sebagai atasan dan bawahan saja kok," jawab Matsuri membantah.

"Terserah kamu saja deh. Dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan 'ditembak' olehnya," kata Sari.

"Sembarangan saja kau," Matsuri langsung memukul lengan Sari. "Dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan menikah dengan Hakuto-sama," bisik Matsuri.

"Aku tidak yakin itu. Kau tunggu saja tanggal mainnya," ucap Sari lalu mereka berdua menatap para teman lelakinya termasuk Gaara yang sedang bergurau ria sembari meminum sake. Matsuri menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat Gaara yang tertawa begitu lepas dan seolah-olah melepaskan beban yang selama ini berada di pundaknya.

"Walaupun Gaara-sama terlihat sudah biasa meminum sake tapi aku yakin ini pengalamannya meminum sake," kata Sari.

"Iya ini pengalaman pertamanya. Gaara-sama begitu polos. Padahal kedua kakaknya sering minum sake," kata Matsuri.

"Apakah Temari-sama dan Kankuro-sama baik-baik saja melihat keadaan adiknya mabuk seperti itu?" tanya Sari.

"Entahlah. Tetapi mereka tampak melepaskan Gaara-sama begitu saja," jawab Matsuri.

* * *

Matsuri menuntun Gaara yang berjalan sempoyongan karena kebanyakan minum sake. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa atasannya itu begitu ketagihan dengan minuman beralkohol itu. Padahal Gaara selalu menolak tawaran minum dari kakak keduanya. Bagi Gaara, sake merupakan minuman beracun yang harus ia hindari. Di sisi lain, Matsuri merasa senang karena melihat Gaara telah akrab dengan teman-teman seangkatannya setelah sekian lama selalu bergaul dengan para tetua dan tumpukan dokumen dan gulungan kertas. Samar-samar, Matsuri mendengar celotehan Gaara yang selalu menyebut namanya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya kepada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Matsuri, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu," oceh Gaara.

Matsuri hanya menatapnya saja meskipun ia penasaran dengan perkataan Gaara barusan. Dalam hitungan sepuluh detik, Matsuri langsung membelalakkan matanya setelah Gaara mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Matsuri mengepalkan tangannya dengan emosi. Kemudian ia langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga jatuh lalu ia berlari dengan kencang.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Seluruh kerabat dekat Nara Shikamaru dan juga Temari menyaksikan kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini mengikrarkan janji suci mereka dan juga melakukan tradisi pernikahan adat Shinto. Seluruh tamu yang hadir sangat terharu sekali dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Begitupun juga dengan Kankuro dan Gaara. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa kakak perempuan mereka telah resmi menyandang marga Nara. Ditambah lagi Temari akan tinggal bersama suaminya di Konoha. Kankuro dan Gaara langsung menangis. Bukan menangis karena terharu, melainkan ditinggal pergi oleh kakaknya yang selalu merawat mereka berdua bagaikan seorang ibu yang merawat anak-anaknya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis," tiba-tiba Kankuro dan Gaara merasakan sentuhan lembut dari pipi mereka berdua.

"Nee-san, apakah kau yakin akan tinggal di Konoha?" tanya Kankuro masih menangis.

"Iya. Aku harus ikut dengan Shikamaru," jawab Temari dengan berat hati.

"Kalau kau menetap di Konoha, terus siapa yang membuatkan makanan untuk kami? Gaara tidak bisa memasak, apalagi aku!" kata Kankuro panik hingga Temari terkekeh.

"Kan bisa makan di restoran atau kedai manapun," kata Temari.

"Tapi kami lebih suka masakan rumah," kata Kankuro.

"Makanya carilah istri biar ada yang membuatkan makanan untuk kalian berdua," goda Temari mengangkat satu alisnya.

"HUAAAAAA!" Kankuro langsung terjatuh setelah digoda oleh Temari.

Temari menatap wajah Gaara yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Otouto?" tanya Temari.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Gaara tersenyum paksa.

"Ayolah ceritalah kepadaku. Mumpung aku berada disini," kata Temari memaksa.

"Ini masalah hubungan diplomasi. Itu saja," jawab Gaara berbohong.

"Kau ini masih sempat saja memikirkan politikmu itu," kata Temari kesal lalu menatap Matsuri yang sedang asyik sendiri bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu? Matsuri dan kawan-kawan ada disana loh," tanya Temari. Gaara hanya menatap teman-temannya.

"Kenapa dilihat saja? Ayo samperin," tanya Temari lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh adiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nee-san yang sedang menikah," jawab Gaara datar.

"Hehehehe acaranya sekarang sudah selesai baka!" kata Temari terkekeh. Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

* * *

Matsuri meletakkan tumpukan dokumen dan kertas tanpa menegur sapa kepada Gaara. Gadis itu juga membantu Gaara untuk membukakan dokumennya dengan wajah dingin. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya melihat Matsuri yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia langsung menandatangani isi dokumennya tanpa memedulikan gadis itu. bagi Gaara, mungkin Matsuri sedang dalam siklus bulanan. Tidak perlu dijelaskan itu. Setelah membantu Gaara membukakan dokumennya, Matsuri kembali duduk di meja kerjanya lalu menuliskan sebuah agenda. Sembari menandatangani dokumennya, mata Gaara melirik Matsuri yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Lama kelamaan, Gaara merasa kurang nyaman dengan sikap Matsuri yang seolah-olah menghindarinya.

"Matsuri," panggil Gaara.

"Hmm," Matsuri menatap Gaara.

"Apakah kau ada masalah?" tanya Gaara to the point. Matsuri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hentikan pekerjaanmu!" perintah Gaara dengan tegas.

"Tapi Tuan…," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Ini perintah sang kazekage! Bukan seorang Gaara!" bentak Gaara hingga Matsuri meletakkan penanya.

Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri sekretarisnya. Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Matsuri hingga membentur tembok. Matsuri langsung memekik kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Dengan cepat Gaara langsung mengurung Matsuri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepadaku selama dua minggu ini," kata Gaara tegas. Matsuri hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

"Terus terang saja aku tidak nyaman kau bersikap seperti itu," lanjut Gaara mulai lembut.

"Sampai kapanpun anda tidak akan mengingatnya," ucap Matsuri pelan.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan hembusan nafasnya.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepada anda. Jika anda ingin tahu, sempatkanlah ke jalan yang sering kita lalui bersama," ucap Matsuri lalu menyingkirkan tangannya Gaara dan kembali ke tempat meja kerjanya.

Gaara hanya terdiam saja menatap Matsuri. Ia kembali menghampiri gadis itu. Kali ini ia mengelus kepala Matsuri yang sempat terbentur akibat ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak seberapa sakit," ucap Matsuri anpa menatap Gaara.

* * *

Matsuri menikmati udara malam di atas atap rumahnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 a.m tetapi gadis ini sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Padahal ia habis pulang dari pekerjaannya yang begitu melelahkan. Matsuri menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang yang memancarkan sinar keindahan serta bulan purnama. Ia mengangkat telunjuknya lalu telunjuknya digoyangkan seolah membentuk rasi bintang yang berbentuk seperti layang-layang. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat bintang jatuh. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu meminta permohonan kepada kami-sama. Setelah meminta permohonan, Matsuri membukakan matanya. Ia langsung terkejut melihat Gaara berada di depannya.

"Ga..Gaara-sama, mengapa kau berada disini? Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Matsuri panik.

"Apa jawaban darimu?" tanya Gaara berbalik hingga Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tadi aku sempat ke jalan yang sering kita lalui bersama. Lalu aku teringat dengan perkataanku yang pada saat itu sedang mabuk berat. Kau ingat 'kan dengan perkataanku itu?" jelas Gaara hingga Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku. Asal kau tahu, pepatah mengatakan bahwa 'kejujuran berawal dari meminum air beras'," kata Gaara menatap tajam Matsuri.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa Gaara dan Matsuri. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Matsuri hendak menitikkan air matanya karena penantian panjangnya selama ini telah tersampaikan. Namun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau menolakku?" tanya Gaara.

"Maaf, kau sudah dijodohkan oleh para tetua. Aku tidak ingin hubunganmu dengan para tetua renggang Cuma gara-gara aku," jawab Matsuri mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Oh jadi begitu," ucap Gaara lalu langsung memeluk Matsuri dengan erat.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menolak perjodohan itu dan mereka menerima keputusanku," ucap Gaara hingga Matsuri membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi…jangan mencoba untuk menghindariku," lanjut Gaara lalu mencium pundak kepala Matsuri.

* * *

Sedari tadi, Kankuro memerhatikan adiknya yang sedang tersenyum sembari bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen dan kertas di depan matanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka bagi Kankuro. Gaara terkenal dengan julukan sebagai si muka tembok di kalangan pejabat maupun para warga Sunagakure. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum disaat ia membalas sapaan dari orang yang menyapanya. Selain itu, jangan harap melihat senyuman dari Sabaku no Gaara. Kalau Temari mengetahui adiknya senyum-senyum sendiri, sudah pasti Kankurou dan wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat itu langsung menggodanya habis-habisan. Tapi sekarang, Kankuro tidak berani menggoda Gaara yang saat ini seperti orang gila. Dia takut kalau menggodanya lalu jiwa membunuh Gaara akan bangkit kembali.

"Nii-san," panggil Gaara kepada Kankuro.

"Ada apa Otouto?" tanya Kankuro.

"Tolong bikinkan aku makanan. Terserah bikin apa asalkan bisa kumakan," pinta Gaara.

"Enak saja bikin sendiri dong," tolak Kankuro mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah Nii-san aku tidak bisa memasak," kata Gaara memohon dengan wajah melas.

"Tuh ada ramen instan di dapur. Tadi aku makan itu," kata Kankuro menunjuk dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu cara memasaknya," kata Gaara hingga Kankuro menepuk jidatnya.

"Terus terang saja saat ini aku sedang malas memasak. Aku ingin nongkrong dulu bersama teman-temanku di kafe. Lebih baik kamu makan saja di kedai. Daaah," ucap Kankuro lalu berlari keluar dari rumah ini.

Gaara menghelakan nafasnya lalu memanyunkan mulutnya. Disaat seperti ini, ia sangat rindu sekali dengan Temari yang selalu melayaninya ketika sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara Kankuro hanya suka bermalas-malasan dan keluyuran bersama teman-temannya. Terkadang Kankuro juga suka bermabuk-mabukan. Ketika lelaki itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, Gaara selalu menuntun Kankuro sampai ke kamarnya. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Kankuro selalu muntah sampai mengenai baju pemuda berambut merah ini. Itulah sebabnya Gaara tidak terlalu suka meminum minuman yang berbau alkohol meskipun ia pernah merasakan yang namanya sake.

* * *

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sang kazekage yang yang berjalan dengan santai dengan mengenakan kaos berkerah kemeja berwarna merah dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka bagi warga Sunagakure. Pasalnya, Gaara selalu mengenakan pakaian resmi meskipun hanya berjalan-jalan keliling desa. Kali ini mereka dikejutkan dengan penampilan Gaara yang lebih santai layaknya anak muda ada umumnya. Para kunoichi muda meneriaki namanya dengan mata yang berbentuk love. Teriakan mereka semakin menjadi ketika Gaara melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang menawan. Sementara di dalam toko swalayan, Matsuri mendengar suara teriakan para gadis yang memanggil nama 'Gaara-sama'. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum saja karena mengingatkannya pada masa remajanya yang selalu meneriaki lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Matsuri menyerahkan uangnya kepada kasir lalu keluar dari toko swalayan dengan membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Matsuri, akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba berada di depan kekasihnya.

Matsuri melihat penampilan Gaara dari bawah ke atas. "Tumben sekali kau pakai pakaian biasa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kau ini lupa ya kalau aku sedang libur?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh iya ya aku lupa," ucap Matsuri lalu menatap para gadis yang menatapnya dengan mulut yang menganga.

Gaara menatap belanjaan yang dipegang oleh Matsuri. Seketika perut Gaara keroncogan hingga Matsuri terkekeh. Sementara lelaki itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Ayo kerumahku," ajak Matsuri lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

To Be Continue..

 **Yosssh akhirnya selesai juga memosting next chapter. Maaf ya sdh membuat kalian menunggu lama. Btw, terima kasih ya sdh mereview ficku ini. Maaf tidak membalas satu persatu krn masih bingung dengan cara membalas review hehehe. Oh ya chapter ini jgn lupa di review ya. Jika krng sreg bilang saja.**


	5. Chapter 5

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: gaje, alur terlalu cepat, typo (maybe), ceritanya kaku, agak OOC**

Matsuri menghidangkan makanan kesukaan Gaara yang meliputi sunagimo, rempela panggang, semangkuk nasi dan air putih di atas meja. Gaara mengirup aroma yang begitu mengharumkan dari makanan kesukaannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap karena saat ini ia sangat lapar. Sementara Matsuri juga mengambil nasi lalu mengambil satu tusuk sunagimo dan rempela panggang. Kemudian ia memakan makanannya sembari melirik Gaara yang kembali mengambil satu tusuk sunagimo dan rempela panggang. Rakus…itulah yang pikirkan oleh Matsuri. Tetapi, ia memaklumi bahwa Gaara tampak lebih kurus semenjak ditinggal kakak perempuannya ke Konohagakure. Apalagi yang kini tinggal bersamanya adalah kakak lelakinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apakah aku rakus?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah tidak. Soalnya kamu terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan dulu," kata Matsuri sedikit berbohong lalu memakan makanannya.

"Oh," ucap Gaara singkat lalu meminum air putihnya.

"Hmm Gaara-sama lain kali kalau kau ingin makan, bilang aku saja. Jangan sungkan kepadaku. Kita 'kan sepasang kekasih," kata Matsuri.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah makan, Matsuri membereskan piring-piringnya lalu mencucinya di wastafel. Lalu ia kembali duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Bagaimana kabar Temari-sama di Konoha?" tanya Matsuri memulai percakapan.

"Dia bahagia bersama aniue di Konoha," jawab Gaara.

"Biasanya yang sering masak di rumah siapa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gaara.

"Emang di rumahmu tidak menyewa asisten rumah tangga?" tanya Matsuri. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus biasanya kalian makan apa?" tanya Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku dan Kankuro-nii lebih sering makan di kedai. Kalau kita malas makan di kedai, kami hanya makan ramen instan," jawab Gaara.

Matsuri hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian ia menatap dunia luar yang telah terjadi badai pasir.

"Hufft badai pasir lagi," keluh Matsuri.

Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya karena ia bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

* * *

Sampai tengah malam, badai pasir masih saja berlangsung. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya karena tak biasanya badai pasir berlangsung selama ini. Ia melirik Matsuri yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Gaara menggendong tubuh gadis itu lalu membawanya ke kamar. Sampai di kamar, Gaara meletakkan tubuhnya Matsuri ke ranjang. Matsuri mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia terkejut dirinya berada di kamar bersama Gaara.

"Eh? Gaara-sama? Maaf sudah merepotkanmu membawaku kesini," ucap Matsuri dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara lalu mendekati Matsuri hingga posisinya berada di atas tubuh gadis itu.

Matsuri membelalakkan matanya ketika Gaara berada di atasnya. Ia menatap mata jade indah itu dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh tanda bertuliskan kanji 'ai' di dahi sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Ia merabanya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Matsuri. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon jangan meghindariku. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu," pinta Gaara. Matsuri menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tenang ya," ucap Gaara lembut lalu ia mengecup bibir Matsuri.

Matsuri membelalakkan matanya setelah ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh mantan gurunya ini. Ia merasakan bibir Gaara yang begitu lembut namun membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Matsuri semakin tersentak ketika Gaara memperdalam ciumannya sampai menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Gadis ini tak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang terkenal datar dan kaku itu lebih lihai dalam urusan seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan, Matsuri memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ciumannya Gaara dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Hangat…begitulah pikiran Matsuri ketika dirinya memeluk tubuh lelaki dingin itu. Hangat tubuhnya membuat Matsuri tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh pemuda itu. Ia mulai tertidur karena dirinya telah mengantuk berat akibat terbuai dari ciumannya Gaara. Sementara Gaara melepaskan bibirnya karena melihat kekasihnya tertidur dengan pulas. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Matsuri lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Gaara menyunggingkan senyumannya karena ia berhasil menerapkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh novel Icha-icha Paradise.

* * *

Gaara memasuki ruang rapatnya lalu membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu kepada para tetua. Kemudian ia duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap para tetua yang menatapnya seperti ingin membunuhnya. Ia juga menatap kakak lelakinya yang menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda. Gaara memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Mengapa kalian menatap saya seperti itu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Baki langsung meleparkan sejumlah foto di atas meja dengan raut muka emosi. "Jelaskan kepada kami bahwa di foto itu bukan anda!" kata Baki sedikit membentak.

Perlahan-lahan Gaara meraih seluruh foto itu. Ia sangat terkejut melihat isi foto tersebut yang menampilkan adegan ciumannya bersama Matsuri di kamar beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa adegan ciumannya dengan Matsuri bisa tersebar seperti ini. Padahal ia melakukannya di kamar dengan jendela yang tertutup.

"Jelaskan pada saya! Apakah foto itu benar-benar anda apa bukan?!" tanya Ebizou dengan raut wajah marah. Perlahan-lahan Gaara menganggukan kepalanya.

Baki langsung menepuk jidatnya karena mantan muridnya itu benar-benar melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu. "kau ceroboh sekali! Terus terang saja saya tidak masalah kau melakukan seperti itu bersama kekasihmu tapi masalahnya foto panasmu sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh Sunagakure. Apalagi kau adalah seorang kazekage! Adeganya di kamar lagi! Kau bisa dicap tidak memberikan contoh yang baik kepada warga Sunagakure termasuk anak-anak!" ucap Baki berbicara keras.

Gaara hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia melirik Kankuro yang menatapnya tatapan iba kepada dirinya.

"Gaara, bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" tanya Kankuro.

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau sampai berhubungan intim dengannya?" tanya Kankuro to the point.

"Tidak. Kalau kalian tidak percaya silahkan saja tes keperawanannya Matsuri," jawab Gaara. Kankuro hanya mengangguk saja.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?" tanya Baki.

"Secepatnya saya akan memberikan klarifikasi kepada seluruh warga Sunagakure. Kalau bisa hari ini," jawab Gaara dengan tegas.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mendatangkan broadcater untuk menyiarkan klarifikasi anda," ucap Baki lalu menghubungi pihak stasiun TV.

* * *

Seluruh warga Sunagakure menyaksikan kesaksian sang kazekage di televisi tentang beredarnya foto ciumannya bersama Matsuri. Mereka langsung terkejut karena Gaara mengakui perbuatannya. Ada rasa marah di hati warga Sunagakure karena pemimpinnya melakukan hal tak senonoh itu. Tetapi, mereka cukup lega karena Gaara hanya sebatas berciuman saja tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih kecewa dengan perbuatan Gaara yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pria yang baik-baik saja. Bahkan ada sebagian dari waga desa yang menginginkan Gaara turun dari jabatannya sebagai kazekage. Ketika Gaara ditanya apakah bersedia turun dari jabatannya sebagai kazekage atas permintaan warga desa. Lalu Gaara menjawab bahwa ia siap diturunkan dari jabatannya sebagai kazekage jika seluruh warga desa menginginkan itu.

Ketika melihat tayangan itu, Matsuri langsung mematikan televisinya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kantor kazekage untuk mencari Gaara. Ketika ia berlari, tubuhnya tertabrak dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Matsuri mendongakkan badannya.

"Matsuri, mengapa kau keluar dari kantorku?" tanya Gaara. Matsuri langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eh kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Malang sekali nasibmu. Gara-gara kita ciuman saja kau akan diturunkan jabatanmu sebagai kazekage," ucap Matsuri tersiak.

Gaara lagsung mengelus puncak kepala Matsuri. "Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku malah senang jika diturunkan sebagai kazekage," ucap Gaara.

"Tapi…belum ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Aku khawatir dengan nasib Sunagakure jika kau sudah tidak menjadi kazekage," ucap Matsuri masih menangis.

"Jangan khawatir. 'kan para tetua bisa mencari pengganti yang lebih baik daripada aku," ucap Gaara lalu memegang sisi wajah Matsuri.

"Apalagi aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu jika aku tidak menjadi kazekage," ucap Gaara hingga Matsuri menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kita bisa liburan keluar negeri, minum bersama di bar, dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan tanpa dihantui tumpukan dokumen maupun perhatian dari warga Suna. Itu sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

Matsuri menghapus air matanya lalu berkata, "Iya, sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa hidup santai denganmu."

Gaara menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada Matsuri lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya ke kantornya.

"Gaara-sama, jika pikiranmu masih belum jernih, lebih baik kau istirahat saja daripada salah dalam mengerjakan tugas," ucap Matsuri memperingatkan Gaara.

"Iya," jawab Gaara.

* * *

Ada kabar yang mengejutkan dari warga Sunagakure bahwa sang pemimpin mereka telah diberhetikan untuk sementara waktu dari pekerjaannya sebagai kazekage. Meskipun hanya sementara saja, tetapi sebagian dari warga desa sangat senang dengan keputusan para tetua dan daimyou untuk memberhentikan Gaara sebagai kazekage. Namun, sebagian besar dari warga Sunagakure menyayangkan dengan memberhentikan Gaara sebagai kazekage. Padahal dalam waktu dekat ini akan adanya ujian chuunin yang diselenggarakan di Kumogakure. Jika desa ini sedang tidak ada pemimpinnya, terus bagaimana nasib para genin yang akan mengikuti ujian chuunin? Mereka butuh bimbingan moral dari sang kazekage.

Berita pemberhentian Gaara sebagai kazekage untuk sementara waktu telah terdengan di seluruh dunia shinobi termasuk Konohagakure. Temari yang sedari tadi membaca Koran tentang kasus adiknya langsung mencengkeram korannya hingga rusak. Kemudian ia melemparkan Koran ke sembarang tempat hingga terkena kepala Shikamaru.

"Ittai!" pekik Shikamaru dengan mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf sayang. Soalnya aku kecewa dengan keputusan petinggi Sunagakure. Padahal adikku hanya berciuman saja sampai beritanya dibesar-besarkan seperti itu," keluh Temari emosi.

"Sudahlah sayang jangan marah seperti itu. Gaara hanya sementara saja kok diberhentikan sebagai kazekage. Aku yakin pasti petinggi tetua menyelidiki penyebar foto itu," kata Shikamaru lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Tapi mereka keterlaluan! Kasihan adikku. Padahal tujuannya baik untuk memenuhi permintaan mereka malah dibalas seperti itu," kata Temari masih marah.

"Emang para tetua itu menginginkan apa dari Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru lalu menguap.

"Menikah! Mereka menginginkan Gaara mencari kekasih lalu menikah!" jawab Temari emosi.

"Huh merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua kepalanya.

* * *

Kankuro menatap adiknya yang tampak melamun dengan menatap langit. Hembusan anginnya menerpa tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu. pemuda yang wajahnya dicat ala pemain kabuki ini sangat kasihan sekali dengan cobaan yang menimpa adiknya itu. Bagi Kankuro, foto itu biasa saja tetapi para petinggi termasuk warga Sunagakure terlalu membesarkan masalah foto itu. Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa Nii-san berdiam diri disitu?" Kankuro mendongakkan kepalanya karena Gaara bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kankuro lalu menghampiri adiknya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan padaku apa keluhanmu," kata Gaara menatap kakaknya.

"Beneran tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini," kata Kankuro berusaha menutupi isi pikirannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan teduh." Pasti kau memikirkan masalahku sampai kau tidak enak badan," tebak Gaara. "Bu..bukan itu," Kankuro berusaha mengelak tetapi dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Sudahlah Nii-san jangan membohongiku. Kita hanya berdua tinggal di desa ini. Sebagai saudara, kita tidak boleh saling menutupi satu sama lain. Sikapmu tadi malah membuatku _down_ ," kata Gaara berusaha bersikap dewasa kepada kakaknya.

"Maafkanku. Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku tidak ingin kau terbebani," ucap Kankuro.

"Tenang saja Nii-san. Aku kuat menghadapi masalah ini. jangan khawatir. Justru aku bebas bisa kemana saja," ucap Gaara tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya.

"Anoo apakah aku menganggu kalian?" Gaara dan Kankuro menoleh kepada gadis berambut coklat sebahu dengan membawa dua bento.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara tersenyum lalu menghampiri kekasihnya dan diikuti oleh Kankuro.

Kankuro melihat dua bento yang dipegang oleh Matsuri. "Wow Matsuri-chan ternyata kau tahu isi perutku ini," ucap Kankuro hingga Matsuri terkekeh.

"Ayo kita makan. Kalian pasti lapar," ucap Matsuri lalu memasuki rumahnya bersama Gaara dan Kankuro.

Kankuro mengelus perutnya setelah ia kekenyangan akibat memakan makanan dari Matsuri. Ditambah lagi ia menghabiskan setengah dari bagiannya Gaara karena si bungsu itu tak kuat menghabiskan seluruh makanannya.

"Matsuri-chan, masakanmu enak sekali. Besok boleh tidak aku memintamu utntuk membuatkan makanan untuk kita?" puji Kankuro.

"Iya boleh," jawab Matsuri tersenyum.

"Gaara, kau pintar sekali memilih gadis imut yang pintar memasak seperti Matsuri-chan," puji Kankuro kepada Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah pendek itu hanya tersenyum saja seraya melirik Matsuri.

"Gaara-sama, apakah nanti malam kau sibuk?" tanya Matsuri.

"Tidaklah. Emang ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Tadi aku sempat bertanya kepada Baki-sama apakah aku dan kau bisa keluar dari desa. Lalu beliau membolehkan kita dengan catatan kita harus mengenakan pakaian misi. Dan kita juga harus bilang sedang melaksanakan misi jika ditanya oleh orang lain," jelas Matsuri.

"Menarik. Emang kita mau kemana?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab Matsuri seolah memberikan kejutan untuk Gaara.

"Oke aku mau. Kapan kita melakukan 'misi'?" jawab Gaara lalu bertanya lagi kepada Matsuri.

"Nanti sore," jawab Matsuri

"Baik. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan 'misi' setelah sekian lama berada di kantor," jawab Gaara tersenyum.

Matsuri membalas senyumannya Gaara. Kemudian ia membereskan tempat makannya. Setelah itu, ia meghidangkan dua gelas air putih kepada Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Gaara, tolong benarkan atap rumah ini. Kulihat ada atap yang rusak bahkan cahaya matahari sampai menembus rumah kita melalui atap yang bolong," perintah Kankuro kepada Gaara.

"Baik," Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kea tap rumah.

Mumpung tidak ada Gaara di dapur, Kankuro langsung mendekati Matsuri lalu berkata, "Kau pintar sekali Matsuri-chan," puji Kankuro hingga Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pintar kenapa?" tanya Matsuri bingung.

"Kau telah menghibur Gaara dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar dari desa. Jika dia berada disini terus disaat penduduk desa masih menggunjingnya, dia pasti akan murung terus dan merasa terbebani," jelas Kankuro dengan berbisik.

"Terima kasih. Aku sengaja mengajaknya jalan-jalan supaya dia tidak terbebani dengan masalahnya. Maafkan aku Kankuro-sama. Gara-gara aku, Gaara-sama jadi kena getahnya," ucap Matsuri juga berbisik.

"Ini bukan salah kalian berdua. Jangan khawatir pihak jounin intelejensi akan menyelidiki siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu. Kebenaran pasti akan terungkap," ucap Kankuro masih berbisik lalu menepuk pundak calon adik iparnya. Matsuri langsung tersenyum kepada Kankuro.

* * *

Matsuri berlari meghampiri Gaara yang sedari tadi menunggunya di pintu gerbang keluar Sunagakure. Nafas Matsuri tersengal-sengal karena ia terus berlari tanpa berhenti. Matsuri mengeluhkan fisiknya yang tak sekuat dulu. Terakhir kali ia melakukan latihan fisik ketika menghadapi perang dunia shinobi ke empat. Setelah itu, ia jadi jarang melakukan latihan fisik karena Gaara jarang memberikan misi untuknya. Kalaupun dikasih misi, itupun tiga bulan sekali.

"Hei kau harus memperbanyak latihan fisik. Kau tampak mudah lelah berlari dari rumahmu sampai disini," kata Gaara memperingatkan Matsuri.

"Iya tuan tampan yang kusayang," jawab Matsuri.

Gaara hanya tersenyum saja dengan perkataan Matsuri. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari desa dengan diikuti oleh Matsuri. Seluruh jounin penjaga gerbang memberikan hormat kepada Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah pendek acakan ini terharu dengan 'mantan' bawahannya itu. Padahal dirinya sudah tidak menjadi Kazekage meskipun itu hanya sementara saja. Gaara dan Matsuri telah meninggalkan desa tercintanya. Mereka menyusuri gurun pasir yang saat ini sedang bersahabat dengan mereka. Matsuri menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh puluhan bintang serta bulan sabit yan memancarkan keindahan. Tiba-tiba, Matsuri terkejut melihat pasir yang berterbangan lalu membentuk bulan sabit yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Indah sekali. Ternyata kau bisa romantis juga, Gaara-sama," ucap Matsuri dengan pipi yang merona. Gaara hanya tersenyum saja ketika dipuji oleh kekasihnya.

"Gaara-sama, apa sebaiknya kita berlari saja? Kalau kita berjalan seperti ini pasti sampainya lama," saran Matsuri.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin lebih lama berada di dunia luar," jawab Gaara.

"Hmm baiklah," jawab Matsuri lalu menatap ke depan sembari bersenandung.

"Matsuri?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan sifatku ini? Aku pernah membaca buku bahwa wanita sepertimu lebih cocok dengan pria humoris yang mudah bergaul," tanya Gaara datar.

"Kalau aku keberatan, aku tidak akan mencintaimu sejak dulu. Justru pria dingin sepertimu membutuhkan wanita yang cerewet sepertiku," jawab Matsuri sedikit narsis. "Gaara-sama juga tidak keberatan 'kan dengan sifatku ini? Kata orang, pria dingin sepertimu lebih memilih wanita cantik yang elegan dan irit berbicara," tanya Matsuri.

"Kalau aku keberatan, aku tidak akan menguntitmu dan menyuruhmu terus-menerus berkerja sampai kau tidak bergaul dengan siapapun," jawab Gaara keceplosan hingga Matsuri membelalakkan matanya dan memberhentikan langkahnya.

Pikiran negatifnya bermunculan. Mulai dari Gaara yag melihat dirinya sedang berganti pakaian, mendengar curhatannya kepada Sari, dan yang paling buruk…melihat dirinya mandi. Matsuri langsung memukul-mukul tubuhnya Gaara.

"Hei apa-apaan kau?" tanya Gaara berusaha menahan tangan Matsuri.

"Kau pasti melihatku…melihatku…arrrrrrrrgh," Matsuri langsung berteriak dan memperkuat pukulannya.

"Hei tenanglah aku tidak pernah mengintipmu berganti pakaian ataupun mandi," ucap Gaara hingga Matsuri bernafas lega.

"Ngapain kau menguntitku?" tanya Matsuri sedikit membentak.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Itu saja," jawab Gaara. Matsuri hanya manyun saja meskipun kekasihnya itu tidak bersalah.

To be continue..

 **chapter baru sdh dirilis :D Btw membalas review kalian gimana ya? hehehe dari dulu aku pengin banget membalas review kalian tapi aq ga tahu caranya :( maklumlah kan masih newbie. Jangan lupa direview ya**


	6. Chapter 6

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), agak OOC, alur terlalu cepat.**

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya ketika Matsuri mengajaknya memasuki desa yang pernah dipimpin oleh sang sannin legendaris asal Konohagakure, Orochimaru. Matsuri terus menggandeng tangannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk bertanya. Langkahan kaki Matsuri berhenti tepat di depan dua makam yang sepertinya sudah lama.

Matsuri meletakkan dua bucket bunga lily di makam kedua orang lalu lalu duduk. "Tou-san…Kaa-san…maafkan aku sudah jarang mengunjungi kalian," ucap Matsuri hingga Gaara membelalakkan matanya.

Bicara soal orang tua, Gaara berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya karena teringat dengan kejadian tiga tahun silam di mana ia bertarung dengan ayahnya dalam wujud edo tensei. Waktu itu, ayahnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya bahwa ibunya sangat menyayanginya. Sejak kecil Gaara tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Jangankan dari orang tuanya, kedua kakaknya pun berusaha menjauhinya dengan alasan dirinya adalah seorang monster. Ditambah lagi ayahnya berusaha membunuhnya dengan alasan dirinya adalah produk gagal. Bahkan pamannya-Yashamaru- yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai ayah baginya malah tega mencoba membunuhnya dan bilang kalau ibunya sangat menyesal telah melahirkannya.

Sungguh masa kecil yang sangat kelam bagi Gaara. Kini, ia telah mengetahui kebenarannya dan seringkali mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya disaat ada waktu luang. Ia menatap Matsuri yang sedang khusyuk memberikan do'a untuk kedua orang tuanya. Setelah berdo'a, Matsuri mengusap-usap nisan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, perkenalkan di sebelahku adalah Gaara-sama. Beliau adalah seorang kazekage serta…kekasihku," ucap Matsuri dengan pipi yang merona merah. Begitupun juga dengan Gaara.

"Kalian pasti tidak percaya dengan perkataanku karena mana mungkin seorang gadis sepertiku dipilih oleh shinobi elit macam Gaara-sama. Dari dulu aku mencintainya dan tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikiran untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kisahku ini bagaikan di negeri dongeng," ucap Matsuri panjang lebar.

Gaara duduk di samping Matsuri lalu mengelus-elus pundak kekasihnya. Kemudian ia juga mengelus batu nisan kedua orang tua Matsuri lalu berkata, "Selamat pagi Ji-san, Ba-san. Aku sangat mencintai putri kalian. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu melindunginya," ucap Gaara hingga Matsuri terharu.

Gaara dan Matsuri berdiri lalu meninggalkan makam kedua orang tua Matsuri. Mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan yang tak pernah dilewati oleh manusia manapun.

"Matsuri?" panggil Gaara.

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kedua orang tuamu dimakamkan di Otogakure? Mereka warga asli Sunagakure 'kan?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Iya mereka warga asli Sunagakure. Karena mereka terbunuh dalam menyelidiki eksperimen Orochimaru di desa ini. Mereka dibunuh oleh pasukannya," jawab Matsuri.

"Seharusnya Tou-san membawa jenazah mereka ke Sunagakure. Bukan dimakamkan disini. Kalau mereka dimakamkan disini, pasti mereka pernah di edo tensei oleh Kabuto," kata Gaara.

"Kayaknya sih. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka," kata Matsuri.

Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Matsuri melihat sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh bebatuan. Desa itu adalah Ishigakure, desa yang berada di perbatasan antara negara tanah dan negara angin. Matsuri langsung menarik tangan Gaara untuk memasuki desa itu karena ia ingin makan. Gaara hanya menurut saja meskipun dirinya merasakan firasat yang buruk.

Mereka berdua memasuki desa itu dengan diberi ribuan pertanyaan oleh jounin penjaga desa. Untung saja Gaara dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari dua pria itu dengan lancar sehingga mereka diperbolehkan untuk memasuki desa ini. Gaara menatap para warga yang sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Gaara rindu sekali dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kazekage yang selalu mengawasi para warganya.

"Gaara-sama, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat penduduk desa ini yang begitu damai. Aku suka sekali," jawab Gaara. Matsuri hanya tersenyum saja sembari menatap kedai teriyaki yang ramai dikunjungi penduduk. "Gaara-sama kita makan disitu ya?" pinta Matsuri menunjuk kedai teriyaki.

"Iya terserah kamu," ucap Gaara lalu menghampiri kedai teriyaki bersama Matsuri.

* * *

Gaara dan Matsuri telah menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. Kemudian mereka meminum minumannya lalu berdiam diri sejenak di tempat ini.

"Aaah akhirnya kenyang juga," ucap Matsuri.

"Biasanya kamu sering numpang makan di desa lain tiap menjalankan misi?" tanya Gaara mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Iya kalau aku malas memasak hehehehe," jawab Matsuri tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini," gumam Gaara menjitak kepalanya Matsuri.

"Auuuu. Emang kau tidak pernah?" pekik Matsuri sembari bertanya.

"Tidak. Ini pengalaman pertamaku," jawab Gaara.

"Hahahaha ya iyalah tidak pernah. Kau 'kan seorang kazekage. Gengsi dong mengunjungi desa lain cuma buat numpang makan," kata Matsuri diselingi tawaannya yang renyah.

Gaara hanya terdiam saja. Setelah itu, Gaara membayar seluruh makanan dan minuman yang dibeli olehnya dan juga Matsuri lalu mereka berdua keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Matsuri.

"Terserah kamu. Kamu 'kan yang mengajakku liburan," jawab Gaara.

"Kali ini aku menuruti permintaanmu. Ayo kamu pengin kemana?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

"Baiklah…," belum selesai berbicara Gaara langsung melindungi Matsuri dari serangan kunai misterius dengan menggunakan perisai pasir.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara panik.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja," ucap Matsuri lalu mengeluarkan senjata andalannya-johyou- dan juga kunai.

Seluruh warga desa ini berteriak dan berhamburan melindungi dirinya dari serangan misterius. Para musuh itu akhirnya muncul juga dan menghampiri Gaara dan Matsuri dengan melemparkan sejumlah kunai dan shuriken ke arah mereka berdua. Gaara dan Matsuri langsung berlari begitu cepat sembari Gaara melindungi dirinya dan juga Matsuri dengan perisai pasir.

"Matsuri, apakah kau menemukan tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi?" tanya Gaara sembari melemparkan shuriken pasir.

Matsuri menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat rumah kecil yang tampak tak berpenghuni karena keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan. Rumah itu berada di atas bukit penuh pepohonan.

"Gaara-sama, ikut aku," ucap Matsuri dengan melompati pepohonan.

Sebelum mengikuti Matsuri, Gaara menyerang mereka dengan menggunakan gelombang pasir hingga mereka tenggelam. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengikuti Matsuri sampai berada di atas bukit yang hanya terdapat satu rumah kecil saja. Matsuri memasuki rumahnya dengan diikuti oleh Gaara. Gadis itu langsung menutup pintunya dan menaruh beberapa barang berat di depan pintu agar rumah ini tidak dimasuki oleh para musuh. Ia pun juga menutup seluruh jendelanya.

"Matamu jeli juga," puji Gaara.

"Terima kasih. Semoga ini tempat yang aman," harap Matsuri lalu duduk di lantai.

"Apakah kau sudah menghentikan aliran chakramu?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah," jawab Matsuri dengan menyeka keringatnya.

Gaara mengintip para musuh yang sedang kesulitan mencari dirinya dan juga Matsuri melalui jendela. Sedangkan di luar rumah, tak ada satu pun yang berani memasuki rumah itu karena takut dikutuk oleh si 'penghuni' rumah. Menurut cerita yang beredar, jika ada yang berani memasuki rumah yang dulu dihuni oleh paranormal kepercayaan pemerintahan Iwagakure, maka ia akan mengalami kesialan seumur hidupnya.

"Dasar pengecut! Ayo masuk!" umpat si pemimpin itu.

"Maaf tuan kami tidak berani memasuki rumah itu. Tuan tahu sendiri 'kan dengan legenda rumah itu," ucap salah satu anak buahnya.

"Hei itu hanya legenda bodoh saja. Ini sudah zaman modern dan dunia shinobi sudah damai."

"Kalau begitu tuan saja yang masuk."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita cari saja di tempat lain. Aku yakin si mantan kazekage itu beserta ceweknya tidak akan memasuki rumah itu. Legenda itu sudah terdengar di Sunagakure."

"Baiklah."

Seluruh pasukan yang sempat menyerang Gaara dan Matsuri langsung meninggalkan tempat ini dengan menyusuri hutan sebelah utara. Gaara langsung lega setelah para musuh itu tidak memasuki rumah ini. Meskipun ia mendengar percakapan mereka, tetapi ia tidak peduli dengan mitos yang menurutnya nyeleneh itu. Sampai pada malam hari, ia masih menatap dunia luar untuk memastikan tidak ada musuh yang menyusup ke rumah ini. Ia hendak menggunakan mata pasirnya untuk mengintai dunia luar tetapi ia takut mata pasirnya akan dilihat oleh orang lain. Untuk saat ini, Gaara tidak berani menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan. Sejak diberhentikan sementara menjadi kazekage, ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya secara berlebihan untuk melawan musuh.

Tiba-tiba, Matsuri memeluk tubuhnya Gaara karena gadis itu merasa kalau saat ini lelaki itu sedang membutuhkan pelukan darinya. Gaara menoleh ke belakang lalu berkata, "Kau ini bikin kaget saja." Matsuri hanya terdiam saja. Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Gaara hingga mereka berada di pojokan.

"Kau tidak lelah apa mengintai terus?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja tidak ada musuh yang mengintai kita," kata Gaara.

"Tumben sekali pasirmu tidak mempan untuk melumpuhkan mereka? Bahkan kau memilih kabur daripada menghadapi mereka," tanya Matsuri.

"Lebih baik aku kabur daripada meladeni mereka. Kalau aku meladeni mereka, aku akan membuat masalah baru lagi. Apalagi ini desa orang lain," jawab Gaara.

Matsuri hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mempererat pelukannya dan hendak memejamkan matanya.

"Matsuri?"

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dalam kehidupanmu," ucap Gaara.

"Iya. Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau mencintaiku dengan tulus," ucap Matsuri menatap Gaara.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Matsuri dengan lembut. Ia memperdalam ciumannya sampai ia menindih tubuh mungil gadis itu. Gaara melepaskan bibirnya untuk bernafas lalu kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ciumannya lebih liar dari sebelumnya sampai melepaskan rompi dan membuka setengah resleting baju Matsuri. Tiba-tiba Gaara memberhentikan ciumannya. Ia langsung menjauhi tubuhnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Matsuri sedikit kecewa karena Gaara berhenti melakukan itu. Padahal ia sudah hampir membuka seluruh kancing baju Gaara.

"A-ada apa Gaara-sama?" tanya Matsuri mendekati Gaara.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak melakukan itu," ucap Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Itu 'kan hakmu," kata Matsuri lalu menutup resleting bajunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan itu karena kita belum menikah. Tidak seru dong melakukan itu disaat kita belum terikat oleh pernikahan," kata Gaara hingga Matsuri menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau polos sekali. Tapi aku suka sekali dengan komitmenmu," ucap Matsuri lalu memeluk tubuh Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau pernah melakukan itu dengan pria lain?" tanya Gaara panik hingga Matsuri terkekeh.

"Tidak. Aku masih perawan. Sejak dulu aku…sudahlah lupakan itu," jelas Matsuri dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Hei aku penasaran dengan kalimatmu tadi," ucap Gaara.

"Belum saatnya kau tahu itu. Aku berjanji akan memberitahumu disaat yang tepat asalkan kau setia denganku," ucap Matsuri. Gaara hanya tersenyum saja kepada kekasihnya.

* * *

Gaara dan Matsuri telah keluar dari rumah ini dengan mengendap-endap. Mereka terus menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan tidak ada musuh yang mengintai mereka berdua. Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali berlari ala ninja seperti biasanya.

"Gaara-sama, kita harus secepatnya kembali ke Sunagakure. Kita sudah dalam keadaan tidak aman," kata Matsuri.

"Oke," ucap Gaara lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Sunagakure.

"GAARA-SAMAAAA!" Gaara menoleh ke belakang dan ia langsung terkejut melihat Matsuri dipegang oleh seseorang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sementara Matsuri berusaha melawan pria itu agar dirinya dilepaskan. Tetapi ia malah dibius hingga pingsan. Pria itu menyeringai kepada Gaara.

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" bentak Gaara.

"Gaara, apakah kau masih ingat denganku?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya. Dulu kau sempat menyerangku bersama saudara kembarmu. Bagaimana kau bisa bebas dari kedalaman tanah?" jawab Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa selamat. Yang jelas aku akan menghancurkanmu," jawab pria itu lalu menyerang Gaara dengan cincin apinya.

Dengan gerak refleks Gaara menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke ujung pohon. Kemudian ia menyerang pria itu dengan memaniulasi pasir menjadi tangan monster. Pria yang sedari tadi membawa Matsuri itu menghancurkan tangan monster pasir itu degan menggunakan cincin api.

"Khukhukhu oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Konjiki Etoro. Sedangkan adik kembarku yang telah kau bunuh itu bernama Konjiki Metoro. Kami berdua berasal dari Ishigakure," ucap Etoro hingga Gaara membelalakkan matanya.

"Etoro…Metoro Konjiki," batin Gaara yang dalam waktu sekejap mengingat masa lalunya yang pernah menyerang si anak kembar dan komplotannya yang tergabung dalam teroris Ishigakure dengan menggunakan kekuatan Shukaku. Seluruh komplotannya terbunuh ditangannya. Hanya si kembar itu yang selamat. Nama mereka berdua tertulis di buku bingo akibat ulah mereka yang selalu membuat kerusuhan di negara tanah dan angin.

"Kudengar kau sudah bukan lagi menjadi kazekage. Sebentar lagi desamu akan menjadi punah untuk selamanya ditanganku," ucap Etoro.

"Ditambah lagi…," Etoro menyekik leher Matsuri. "Kau akan merasakan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai seperti diriku yang kehilangan adik yang kusayangi," lanjut Etoro hingga Gaara berteriak memanggil nama Matsuri dengan perasaan takut.

Belum sempat membentuk perisai pasir, Gaara terkena serangan cincin api hingga ia terjatuh dari pohon dan tak sadarkan diri. Etoro tertawa keras setelah melihat Gaara yang telah tewas ditangannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi dari sini dengan membawa Matsuri yang tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Matsuri membukakan matanya dengan kepala yang lumayan sakit. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya yang tampak berada di rumah yang tak terurus. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu ini hendak bangkit dari tempat duduk namun tubuhnya diikat oleh benang chakra yang dapat menyakiti tubuhnya jika terus bergerak. Matsuri mecoba berteriak tetapi mulutnya tidak bisa dibuka lantaran mulutnya dikasih lem kayu super. Itu terbukti dengan Matsuri yang merasakan bau yang seperti lem kayu super dari mulutnya.

"Hmmmmph…Hmmmph…Hmmph," hanya suara seperti ini yang diandalkan oleh Matsuri dengan bunyi yang keras sampai Etoro datang menghampirinya dengan bertepuk tangan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga…manis," goda Etoro.

"Hmmmmph…Hmmmmph."

"Kau jangan berharap mendapatkan pertolongan dari pangeranmu itu karena dia telah mati ditanganku," ucap Etero.

Matsuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tak percaya. Ia terus meronta-ronta tak peduli benang chakra itu terus menyiksa tubuhnya. Asalkan dirinya terbebas dari sang teroris itu.

"Jangan meronta jika kau menyayangi tubuhmu. Karena benang chakra itu akan terus menyiksa tubuh mulusmu itu," bisik Etero manatap kulit Matsuri yang berlumuran darah.

Matsuri melemaskan tubuhnya dengan menitikkan cairan bening dari matanya. Ia sangat sedih sekali karena menjadi gadis yang lemah seperti ini. Ditambah lagi Etoro yang mengaku telah membunuh Gaara. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa kalau kekasihnya ini masih hidup. Ia berharap Gaara segera membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan pria brengsek itu.

* * *

Gaara membukakan matanya dengan perlahan. Samar-samar ia melihat para sahabatnya dan juga kakak iparnya yang berasal dari Konohagakure yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Lelaki berambut merah pendek acakan ini menduduki badannya dengan melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari kekasihnya.

"Gaara, akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap pria berambut pirang cepak ini sumringah.

Di mana Matsuri?" tanya Gaara hendak berdiri namun ditahan oleh gadis berambut merah muda sebahu ini.

"Gaara-san, kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu. Kau mengalami luka bakar yang cukup serius," ucap gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini.

"Apa?" dengan cepat Gaara menatap tubuhnya yang penuh dengan perban.

"Hmm maaf kalau boleh tahu siapakah Matsuri itu?" tanya pria berkulit pucat dengan pakaian ala pasukan nee, Sai.

"Matsuri-chan? Hmmm si gadis imut dan berisik yang suka meneriaki Gaara? Wow seleramu oke juga Gaara," puji Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK MEMUJI BAKA!" teriak Sakura dengan meninju pipi Naruto hingga tersungkur.

Gaara menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. "Aku harus secepatnya menyelematkannya," ucap Gaara mencoba berdiri tetapi kembali ditahan oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

"Gaara, biar aku dan teman-teman saja yang menyelamatkan Matsuri-chan. Aku berjanji akan membawakan dia kembali kepadamu," kata Naruto meyakinkan Gaara.

"Tapi aku harus ikut," Gaara kembali mencoba berdiri. Meskipun ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya tetapi ia berusaha membuktikan dirinya kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan bahwa dirinya sudah pulih.

"Lihatlah aku. Aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit. Jadi…aku boleh 'kan ikut dengan kalian?" kata Gaara dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Ketika melihat Gaara yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Matsuri disaat tubuhnya masih belum pulih, Naruto jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari Ootsutsuki Toneri. Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya karena sahabatnya yang terkenal degan wajah datarnya itu memiliki jiwa yang romantis dengan seorang gadis. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sempat tidak peka dengan perasaan Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut dengan kita," ucap Naruto hingga Sakura, Sai dan Shikamaru terkejut.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Gaara masih belum sembuh!" bentak Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan. Ini demi cintanya Gaara," kata Naruto dengan puppy eye.

Seketika, Sakura teringat dengan pria yang selama ini ia cintai. Meskipun pria itu belum juga melamarnya, tetapi Sakura masih sabar menunggunya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut dengan kami," kata Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku sih terserah kamu. Asalkan kamu bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri," kata Sai.

"Huh kau ini merepotkan sekali Otouto," kata pria berambut nanas ini dengan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Pakailah baju ini," ucap Shikamaru dengan menyerahkan kemeja lengan panjang berkerah Chinese dan berwarna merah ini kepada Gaara.

"Loh, kenapa pakaian ini tidak rusak? Padahal tubuhku penuh luka seperti ini," tanya Gaara heran lalu mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Aku disuruh membawakan pakaian ini oleh kakakmu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap Gaara tersenyum.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Chapter 6 sdh dirilis :D Mohon maaf ya sdh membuat kalian menunggu lama. Jgn lupa di review ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: agak OOC, gaje, typo (maybe), ceritanya semakin ngawur, alur terlalu cepat.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Sudah lima hari ini Matsuri berada di perangkap sang teroris yang namanya masuk dalam buku bingo. Ia sangat menantikan sekali pertolongan dari Gaara meskipun penjahat itu meyakinkannya bahwa kekasihnya itu telah tewas. Matsuri menghirup nafasnya melalui hidung. Sampai sekarang, bibirnya tidak bisa lepas dari lem super ini. setahunya, lem super akan hilang dari mulut dalam jangka waktu empat hari.

"Kau pasti mengharapkan si bodoh itu untuk menyelamatkanmu," Matsuri menoleh kepada Etoro.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali dia sudah tewas di tanganku. Kau jangan terlalu mengharapkan orang yang sudah mati," kata Etoro mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Matsuri.

"Hmmmph…hmmmmmph," Matsuri menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Oh ya ini makanan untukmu," Etoro melemparkan biskuit ke muka Matsuri lalu keluar dari kamar ini.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi orang kaya hahahaha," gumam Etoro lalu tertawa dengan keras.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, Gaara dan kawan-kawan berusaha mencari markas Etoro yang digunakan untuk menyekap Matsuri. Mereka mencoba memasuki Ishigakure –tanah kelahiran Etoro- tetapi tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui tempat tinggal sang teroris itu. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah tempat tinggal Etoro semasa kecil. Gaara dan kawan-kawan memasuki rumah yang ditunjuk oleh para warga. Dalam rumah itu sangat kotor dan perabotannya berantakan. Bahkan rumah ini hampir saja roboh.

"Lebih baik kita cari di tempat lain saja. Mana mungkin Etoro menyekap Matsuri di tempat seperti ini," saran Shikamaru.

"Iya. Aku yakin rumah ini pasti akan roboh dalam waktu sekejap dengan senggolan tangan Sakura saja," kata Naruto hingga Sakura menampakkan urat di kepalanya.

"Emang aku ini monster apa?!" bentak sakura lalu memukul pipi Naruto dengan keras.

Gaara menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mencari jejak Etoro. "Shikamaru," panggil Gaara.

"Hn?"

"Apakah Etoro meminta tebusan kepada tetua Sunagakure?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Permintaannya sangatlah mencengangkan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa yang dia minta?" tanya Gaara.

"Uang sebesar 5 milyar ryo. Gila saja!" jawab Shikamaru hingga Gaara, Naruto, Sakura dan Sai menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Gaara, jangan kau kasih uang itu kepadanya. Enak saja minta-minta. Sementara tabungan kita saja belum sampai segitu," kata Naruto memperingati Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan memberinya uang sebanyak itu kepadanya. Desaku saja masih ada utang." Kata Gaara.

"Maka dari itu kita harus segera menyelamatkan Matsuri-chan," ucap Naruto lalu melesat keluar dari rumah ini.

"Hei Naruto tunggu," ucap Gaara lalu melesat bersama Shikamaru, Sakura dan Sai.

* * *

Baki memijatkan keningnya karena pusing dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh desa ini. Belum selesai dengan skandal Gaara malah ditambah dengan penculikan Matsuri oleh Etoro yang meminta tebusan sebanyak 5 milyar ryo. Masalah semakin bertambah dengan adanya laporan bahwa Gaara mengalami luka yang sangat serius akibat terkena serangan dari Etoro. Baki memukul mejanya dengan keras karena frustasi.

"Sensei, apakah kau baik-baik saja," pria berias ala kabuki ini mengelus-elus pundak Baki.

Baki menatap pria itu dengan tersenyum. "Malang sekali nasib adikmu, Kankuro. Masalahnya semakin menumpuk saja," ucap Baki.

Kankuro duduk di samping gurunya ini. "Jangan khawatir Sensei. Gaara pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri," kata Kankuro.

"Iya aku tahu tapi masalahnya Etoro meminta uang sebanyak itu. Jika besok kita tidak memberikan uang sebanyak itu, dia akan menghancurkan desa ini. Dapat uang dari mana kita? Sementara utang kita dengan Iwagakure masih belum lunas," keluh Baki. Kankuro menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat.

* * *

Etoro menghampiri Matsuri yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri dari benang chakra ini. Matsuri membelalakkan matanya karena Etoro mengeluarkan silet lalu dia mengiris bekas lem super yang merekatkan bibir gadis itu. Matsuri langsung membukakan mulutnya karena merasakan perih. Ditambah lagi bibirnya mengeluarkan darah yang tak sedikit. Etoro langsung mengelap darah yang mengalir dari bibir Matsuri. Ia menahan aliran darah itu sampai benar-benar berhenti.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apakah desa tercintamu itu memiliki kekayaan lain selain uang?" tanya Etoro.

"Mana aku tahu?! Emang aku ini pejabat apa?!" bentak Matsuri.

"Kau ini pacarnya mantan kazekage itu 'kan? Pasti tahu lah," kata Etoro.

"Kuperingatkan kepadamu jangan sekali-sekali kau menyentuh desaku. Apalagi merampas kekayaan desaku! Kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya termasuk mati ditanganku," ancam Matsuri hingga Etoro menampar wajahnya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu! Justru aku yang akan membunuhmu," bentak Etoro.

"Kalau kau bisa," ucap Matsuri lalu menendang 'itunya' Etoro dengan kakinya.

Kemudian ia melarikan diri dengan melompat-lompat. Tak peduli benang chakra ini terus menyiksa tubuhnya. Sementara Etoro meringis kesakitan dengan memegang 'itunya'. Lalu ia berlari untuk mengejar gadis itu. Matsuri terus mempercepat lompatannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Etoro yang berlari untuk mengejarnya. Matsuri langsung panik dan mempercepat lompatannya sampai ia dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Matsuri dengan meronta-ronta.

"Matsuri ini aku!" ucap pria berambut merah ini dengan memegang bahu Matsuri.

"Ga-Gaara-sama? Apakah itu kau?" gumam Matsuri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya ini aku, Matsuri," jawab Gaara tersenyum.

"Kau…masih hidup?" Gaara menganggukan kepalanya lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup juga Gaara," Gaara dan Matsuri langsung menoleh kepada Etoro.

"Sabaku sotaiso," Gaara mengurung Etoro dengan menggunakan piramida pasir. Setelah itu, ia menggedong Matsuri di depan dadanya lalu ia melesat.

Etoro melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan piramida pasir. Kemudian ia berlari untuk mengejar Gaara yang menggendong Matsuri.

"Rasen shuriken," tiba-tiba ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia langsung menghindari serangan itu meskipun lengannya sudah terkena. Etoro menoleh ke belakang. Ia langsung terkejut karena yang menyerangnya adalah sang pahlawan dunia shinobi sekaligus Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"K-kau…," pekik Etoro lalu ia menyerang Naruto dengan cincin api.

Dengan santai Naruto menghindari serangan itu lalu berlari dengan membawa rasengan-nya ke arah Etoro. Pria itu langsung mental setelah menerima serangan rasengan dari Naruto. Merasa tak cukup, salah satu kubu Naruto muncul dari atas dan, "SHANNAROOOOO!" gadis berambut merah muda ini melayangkan tinjuannya hingga tanah di sekitarnya merekah.

Sementara Gaara terus berlari menuju ke tempat perkemahan sembari menoleh ke belakang. Ia sangat lega sekali karena Etoro tidak mengejarnya berkat sergapan dari para sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara-sama, bisakah kau melepaskanku?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara turun dari pohon. Kemudian ia membantu Matsuri untuk berdiri. Setelah itu ia langsung melepaskan benang chakra yang melilitkan tubuh Matsuri dengan menggunakan pisau pasirnya.

"Akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari benang chakra itu," ucap Matsuri lega lalu memeluk Gaara.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Etoro sampai tubuhmu ini banyak goresan luka?" tanya Gaara prihatin.

"Karena aku terlalu banyak bergerak sehingga benang chakra ini menyakitiku. Tenang saja ini tidak seberapa sakit kok," jawab Matsuri menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tidak! Kau pasti kesakitan setelah lima hari diikat dengan benang chakra itu," kata Gaara masih khawatir.

"Gaara-sama, sampai kapan kau menganggapku lemah? Aku ini bukan shinobi lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku ini juga pernah berguru denganmu!" kata Matsuri kesal.

"Sampai kapanpun kau akan kuanggap lemah karena kau adalah calon istriku. Sebagai calon suamimu, aku akan selalu melindungimu sampai aku mati. Aku tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya kau karena dimataku kau tetap harus kulindungi," kata Gaara tegas hingga mata Matsuri berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Secara tidak langsung Gaara telah melamar Matsuri sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

"Apakah sudah selesai pacarannya?" Gaara dan Matsuri menatap ke depan dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Kumohon jangan mengganggu ketenangan desaku dan juga kami jika kau tidak ingin kubunuh," pinta Gaara dengan tegas lalu merangkul Matsuri.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Etoro lalu menyerang mereka berdua dengan cincin api.

Dengan cepat Gaara dan Matsuri langsung melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"Ketahuilah bahwa anak buahku sudah menyerang desa tercintamu itu hahahahaha," ucap Etoro lalu tertawa dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuhnya dijerat. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya tetapi tali yang menjerat tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk dipatahkan.

"Sabaku kyu," Gaara menyelimuti Etoro dengan pasir. "Sabaku Soso," Gaara langsung meledakkan Etoro yang diselimuti pasir hingga hancur. Akhirnya sang ketua teroris itu telah tewas ditangan sang 'mantan' pemimpin Sunagakure. Setelah itu ia langsung menghampiri Matsuri yang sedang melilitkan pegangan johyounya dengan tali johyou.

"Tali johyou-mu lebih kuat dari biasanya. Bagaimana kau bisa mengganti tali johyou-mu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Sejak perang berakhir, aku diberikan tali johyou yang memiliki kualitas lebih tinggi oleh tetanggaku yang ahli senjata ninja," jawab Matsuri.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku," ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"Jadi kau menganggapku kuat 'kan?" tanya Matsuri tersenyum menggoda.

"Dengan berat hati…aku menganggapmu kuat. Tetapi kau tetap dibawah pengawasanku sebagai seorang calon suamimu," kata Gaara dengan melipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau ini _over protective_ banget ya?!" bentak Matsuri tak terima.

"Bukankah itu wajar sebagai calon suamimu?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar hingga Matsuri memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Gaara, Matsuri-chan, apakah kalian baik-baik saja?!" teriak Naruto hingga si rambut pirang cepak dengan ketiga sahabatnya berada di antara Gaara dan Matsuri. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Shikamaru-sama, dan Sai-san, terima kasih sudah menolong kami," ucap Matsuri.

"Iya sama-sama. Sebagai sahabatnya pacarmu, kami akan selalu menolong dan melindunginya hehehe," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat dengan perkataan Etoro yang telah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghancurkan Sunagakure. Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara langsung terbang dengan menggunakan pasirnya agar cepat sampai ke Sunagakure.

"Gaara! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto lalu ia dan kawan-kawan mengikuti Gaara.

* * *

Para anak buah Etoro telah memporak-porandakan Sunagakure dengan melemparkan bom ke segala tempat. Seluruh warga Sunagakure berlari dan berteriak untuk mencari perlindungan. Para shinobi Sunagakure dengan pimpinan Kankuro berusaha menghentikan aksi para teroris itu. Sebagian dari para teroris itu telah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Tetapi tak sedikit pula dari para shinobi Sunagakure yang telah tewas akibat ulah dari para teroris itu.

"Kusa boheki," Kankuro melebarkan senyumannya karena Gaara kembali dengan menggunakan dinding pasirnya untuk melindungi desa ini.

Para teroris itu langsung melongo melihat kedatangan Gaara. Padahal atasan mereka mengatakan bahwa sang 'mantan' kazekage itu telah tewas ditangannya. Gaara menatap para teroris itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sabaku Taiso," Gaara menciptakan gelombang pasir yang sangat kuat untuk menenggelamkan para teroris itu. Para teroris itu tak berhasil kabur dari gelombang pasir yang diciptakan oleh Gaara sehingga mereka tenggelam di dalam pasir. Selanjutnya, Gaara menghancurkan mereka di dalam pasirnya.

Para warga Sunagakure langsung bersorak kepada Gaara karena pemuda berambut merah ini berhasil menyelamatkan desa ini meskipun dirinya sudah bukan sebagai kazekage.

"Otouto! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kankuro berlari lalu mengusap rambut adiknya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku," ucap Gaara dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Justru aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu bodoh!" ucap Kankuro lalu mendorong kepalanya Gaara.

"Oh ya di mana Matsuri-chan?" tanya Kankuro.

"Dia sedang bersama dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan," jawab Gaara.

"Lalu di mana mereka?" tanya Kankuro.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai. Tenang saja," ucap Gaara lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya.

* * *

Meskipun skandal foto mesum yang melibatkan Gaara dan Matsuri belum selesai, tetapi banyak warga Sunagakure yang menginginkan Gaara untuk kembali menjabat sebagai kazekage. Mereka juga bilang bahwa mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan foto mesum yang melibatkan Gaara. Keinginan para warga Sunagakure telah sampai ke telinga para tetua dan juga Gaara.

"Bagaimana Gaara-sama, apakah kau sudah siap menjabat kembali sebagai kazekage?" tanya Baki.

"Emang kalian sudah menemukan pelaku penyebar foto itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Belum tetapi para warga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan foto itu. Mereka hanya menginginkanmu sebagai kazekage lagi," jawab Baki.

Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Di sisi lain, ia bersedih karena tidak bisa meluangkan waktu yang lebih banyak bersama Matsuri.

"Apakah kau keberatan?" tanya Baki.

"Tidak. Saya bersedia," jawab Gaara dengan tegas.

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera mengumumkan kembalinya kau sebagai kazekage ke berbagai media," ucap Baki.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berpamitan kepada para tetua untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, Gaara menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang bercengkerama dengan para shinobi genin di kedai yakiniku. Gaara menyunggingkan senyumannya karena melihat kekasihnya itu tampak bahagia bersama dengan anak-anak. Tidak hanya Matsuri saja yang dewasa sendirian. Dilihatnya ada Sari dan Ittetsu yang sedang sibuk memberikan bingkisan kepada anak-anak itu. Di sisi lain Gaara penasaran dengan acara mereka. Tak biasanya Matsuri mengadakan pesta kecil kecuali jika ada perayaan yang sangat berharga bagi gadis itu. Gaara menepuk jidatnya karena lupa kalau hari ini Matsuri telah berulang tahun.

"Gaara, ngapain kau bengong saja?" Gaara menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Ia langsung terkejut mendapati kakak tertuanya yang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Nee-san, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Gaara kaget.

"Kau tidak suka ya kalau aku berada disini?" tanya Temari mulai marah.

"Bukan begitu. Kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kau akan datang kesini," ucap Gaara hingga Temari terkekeh.

"Aku sengaja memberimu kejutan supaya aku melihat wajah kagetmu yang menggemaskan itu," ucap Temari lalu mencubit pipi adik bungsunya.

"Oh ya temani aku makan di kedai ramen," ucap Temari lalu menggandeng tangan adiknya. Gaara hanya nurut saja digiring oleh kakaknya.

"Omong-omong di mana Shikamaru-nii?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Kankuro. Urusan orang dewasa yang tidak boleh kau ketahui," jawab Temari dengan tersenyum.

"Emang aku belum cukup dewasa? Yang benar saja?" tanya Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Umurmu emang sudah dewasa tetapi kau masih polos layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja masuk akademi ninja," goda Temari.

"Ah kau ini," ucap Gaara dengan memutar bola matanya.

 **DI KEDAI RAMEN…**

Gaara melongo melihat kakaknya yang memakan ramennya dengan lahap sampai menghabiskan enam mangkuk berukuran besar. Sedangkan dirinya saja masih satu mangkuk saja. Itupun belum habis dan mangkuknya berukuran sedang.

"Nee-san, sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti Akimichi Chouji?" tanya Gaara masih melongo.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin dikatakan polos, kau pasti akan tahu jawabannya," jawab Temari masih melahap ramennya.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Setahunya, kakaknya ini sangat menjaga porsi makanannya supaya badannya terlihat proposional. Kali ini kakaknya lebih banyak makan seperti orang yang belum makan selama sebulan atau seperti wanita yang sedang mengidam. Tunggu!

"Kau..hamil?" Temari menganggukan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah sebulan," jawab Temari.

"Itu berarti…aku akan memiliki keponakan?" tanya Gaara masih terkejut.

"Iya. Kuharap kau juga akan segera memberikan keponakan untukku," jawab Temari lalu menyeletuk.

"Aku belum menikah Nee-san," kata Gaara.

"Makanya cepat menikahi Matsuri," goda Temari hingga Gaara menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Nee-san."

"Hn."

"Hari ini dia ulang tahun. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatkan kejutan yang berkesan untuknya?"

Temari terkekeh mendengar ucapan Gaara yang meminta solusi darinya. "Kau pernah berciuman dengannya tetapi kau tidak tahu masalah begituan. Kekasih macam apa kau ini?"

"Terus terang saja kalau aku ini sangat bodoh sekali kalau masalah begituan," aku Gaara.

"Baiklah," ucap Temari lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga adiknya.

To be continue

 **Mohon maaf ya klo update-nya lama. Jangan lupa di review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

SAND LOVE

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), alur terlalu cepat**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Keluar dari kedai yakiniku, Matsuri melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati yang bersedih. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya itu tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Padahal ia pernah mengatakan tanggal ulang tahunnya kepada Gaara yang notabene jarang lupa dengan tanggal perayaan yang ia ketahui. Matsuri berpikir mungkin Gaara hari ini sedang sibuk mengurusi urusan desanya yang sempat terbengkalai. Apalagi pemuda itu baru saja diangkat kembali sebagai kazekage berkat menyelematkan desa dari serangan teroris dan juga permintaan dari warga Sunagakure. Bukan karena pelaku penyebar foto Gaara dan dirinya yang sedang berciuman di ranjang sudah ditangkap.

Bicara soal skandal yang sempat menimpa dirinya dan juga Gaara, sampai sekarang Matsuri penasaran dengan pelaku yang menyebarkan foto itu. Matsuri tidak dendam dengan orang itu tetapi dia penasaran mengapa orang itu berusaha menjatuhkan citra kekasihnya dengan menyebarkan foto itu. Meskipun foto itu terlihat biasa saja tetapi tidak biasa bagi seorang Gaara yang merupakan orang nomor satu di desa ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Matsuri mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Gaara-sama, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau mengurusi pekerjaanmu yang sedang terbengkalai," tanya Matsuri.

"Aku sedang mengawasi desaku sekaligus menemani kakakku yang sedang mengidam," jawab Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Mengidam? Tunggu?! Temari-sama sedang hamil?" Gaara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat ya sudah menjadi calon paman untuk anak kakakmu," ucap Matsuri.

Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya saja. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan kekasihnya lalu berjalan.

"Oh ya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Gaara menatap ke depan.

"Gaara-sama, apakah para tetua benar-benar menutup skandal yang menimpa kita?" tanya Matsuri.

"Iya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa orang-orang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan skandal itu," jawab Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara-sama bukannya aku dendam tetapi alangkah baiknya jika kita selidiki. Jika dia dibiarkan, aku khawatir dia akan berbuat ulah lagi dengan menjatuhkanmu," ucap Matsuri.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memasangkan kamera CCTV di rumahmu dan juga rumahku supaya aku bisa mengetahui orang itu," kata Gaara.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memasangkan kamera CCTTV saja di seluruh wilayah Sunagakure? 'kan kamu bisa mengintai desa ini tanpa harus keluar dari gedung," tanya Matsuri.

"Bagiku itu membosankan," jawab Gaara.

Matsuri hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh ya kita mau kemana?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara hanya terdiam saja. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan pasir dari gentongnya untuk terbang. Setelah itu, ia menarik Matsuri untuk menaiki pasir itu. Matsuri langsung memeluk Gaara dengan erat ketika pasirnya melaju sangat kencang.

"Gaara-sama, bisakah kau memperlambat laju pasirmu?" pinta Matsuri.

"Kalau laju pasirnya diperlambat, kau tidak akan memelukku seperti ini," ucap Gaara dengan tersenyum meggoda.

"Dasar modus," gumam Matsuri lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara.

"Tapi kau mau 'kan?" ucap Gaara lalu menyium puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Pipi Matsuri langsung bersemu merah ketika Gaara menyium puncak kepalanya. Sampai di tempat yang diketahui bernama oasis, Gaara dan Matsuri turun dari pasir. Kemudian Gaara menggandeng tangan Matsuri lalu berjalan sampai di karpet bermotif kotak berwarna merah muda-putih. Karpet itu berada di depan danau yang sangat jernih. Di atas karpet terdapat satu bucket bunga lily dan mawar, kue tiramisu berukuran sedang, serta kumpulan kelopak bunga yang bertuliskan 'Tanjoubi Omedettou Matsuri'. Matsuri langsung menutup mulutnya karena terharu dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Sabaku no Gaara. Ternyata pemuda itu masih megingat hari ulang tahunnya. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu ini langsung memeluk Gaara dengan menitikkan air matanya.

"Terima kasih Gaara-sama. Ternyata kau masih mengingat hari lahirku," ucap Matsuri hingga Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Emang kau menyangka kalau aku akan lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu?" Matsuri menganggukan kepalanya.

Gaara menangkup wajah Matsuri. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu. Hmm apakah kau suka dengan semua ini?"

"Iya. Aku sangat suka sekali," jawab Matsuri tersenyum.

"Matsuri?"

"Hn?"

"Ulurkan tanganmu," perintah Gaara.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri bingung. Gaara hanya terdiam saja dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan, "turutilah perintahku."

Perlahan-lahan Matsuri mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara langsung menyematkan cincin berlapis emas putih yang terdapat berlian. Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung dengan maksud Gaara menyematkan cincin semahal ini.

"Gaara-sama, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Matsuri menatap cincinnya.

"Kamu pernah nonton dorama romantis 'kan?" Matsuri menganggukan kepalanya.

"IQ-mu berapa? Pasti IQ-mu kecil sekali," tanya Gaara diselingi menebak.

"Kenapa kau jadi menanyakan IQ-ku? Tadi kamu juga menghinaku. Asalkan kamu tahu ya IQ-ku itu tinggi loh," ucap Matsuri tak terima.

"Masa' sih? Hal sekecil itu saja tidak tahu maksudku," kata Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

Matsuri berpikir sejenak dengan menatap cincinnya. Perlahan-lahan ia tahu maksud Gaara bahwa lelaki itu telah melamarnya dengan cara yang menurutnya kurang romantis. Untung saja proses lamarannya di tempat sebagus ini. Matsuri langsung memeluk kekasihnya ini dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli dengan ukuran romantis atau tidak asalkan lelaki yang ia peluk saat ini telah menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam sebuah hubungan. Gaara menyunggingkan senyumannya karena Matsuri telah menerima pinangannya. Ia membalas pelukan gadis itu dan berharap semoga kemesraan ini tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan.

* * *

Gaara bersama dengan Kankuro dan kedua jounin pilihannya –Yaoki dan Korobi- melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Konohagakure. Kunjungan Gaara ke desa ini bukan karena kepentingan politik, melainkan kepentingan pribadi yang melibatkan seorang kage yang gemar membaca Icha-icha Series dan juga seorang pahlawan dunia shinobi sekaligus sahabat pertamanya yang lebih dulu menikah. Gaara menyuruh Kankuro, Yaoki dan Korobi untuk menunggu diluar lalu ia memasuki kantor Hokage. Di sana, sudah disambut oleh dua shinobi yang ingin ia temui.

"Yo Gaara, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria berambut pirang cepak dengan tanda kumis tiga di kedua pipinya.

"Sangat baik, Naruto," ucap Gaara tersenyum.

"Gaara, kayaknya kau sudah memahami isi buku yang kukasih," tebak sang rokudaime hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

"Iya. Tetapi ada hal yang tidak bisa aku terapkan ketika aku belum menikah," jawab Gaara tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan.

"Gaara, apakah skandal yang melibatkanmu dan juga Matsuri-chan sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Bahkan kasus ditutup atas permintaan warga desa," jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa harus ditutup? Aku khawatir jika tersangka itu melakukan hal yang dapat merugikanmu lagi" kata Kakashi.

"Tenang saja. Rumahku dan juga rumah Matsuri sudah kupasang kamera CCTV. Jadi aku bisa melacak tersangka itu," jelas Gaara.

"Baguslah. Daripada ditutup secara total," ucap Kakashi lalu mengambil novel Icha-icha Tactics dari laci mejanya.

Kemudian, Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menyerahkan novel yang ia pegang kepada Gaara.

"Terimalah novel ini. Aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkan ini," kata Kakashi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gaara lalu mengambil novel dari tangan Kakashi.

"Hei Gaara, kapan kau menikahi Matsuri-chan? Chouji, Lee, Sasuke dan Sai sudah menikah loh," tanya Naruto to the point.

"Aku sudah melamarnya. Tetapi aku tidak terburu-buru untuk melangsungkan pernikahan karena tampaknya Matsuri belum siap untuk menikah," jawab Gaara.

"Mengapa kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena dia sering berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Aku khawatir jika kebiasaan itu sampai terbawa ke depannya atau lebih tepatnya ketika aku dan Matsuri sudah resmi menikah

"Ternyata kau ini egois sekali. Jika kau sudah resmi menjadi suaminya, kau jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Seorang istri tidak suka terlalu dikekang oleh sang suami. Aku saja membiarkan istriku berkumpul bersama teman-temannya atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Asalkan dia sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Untung saja Hinata dapat mengaturnya," kata Naruto berusaha menasehati Gaara.

"Iya Gaara. Asal kau tahu saja perceraian di dunia ini lebih banyak disebabkan karena terlalu dikekang oleh suami daripada perselingkuhan. Kau jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Itu tidak baik dalam suatu hubungan," sahut Kakashi juga menasihati Gaara.

"Iya aku mengerti," ucap Gaara.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau ingin tanya apa lagi?" kata Naruto lalu menawarkan Gaara untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar calon istriku tidak bosan dengan diriku? Aku khawatir jika aku dan dia sudah menikah lalu dia bosan dengan diriku. Kalian tahu sendirilah kalau aku ini bodoh dalam urusan seperti ini," tanya Gaara meminta solusi kepada Naruto dan Kakashi.

Kakashi dan naruto memandang satu sama lain. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Kakashi dan Naruto langsung menjawab secara bersamaan dengan mengatakan. "kau harus membaca Icha-icha Tactics." Gaara hanya melongo saja ketika Kakashi dan Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Apa ada tambahan?" tanya Gaara.

"Baca dulu bukunya. Baru kau minta tambahan," kata Naruto.

"Mumpung aku ada disini. Ayolah kumohon," kata Gaara memohon.

"Tidak ada lagi selain itu. Kita akan memberikan lagi jika kau sudah resmi menikah dengannya," kata Kakashi.

"Hmm baiklah. Aku tunggu," ucap Gaara.

* * *

Matsuri turun dari tangga dengan malas karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya di waktu tengah malam atau lebih tepatnya ketika dirinya sedang bermimpi indah. Gadis ini menguap lalu membukakan pintunya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Gaara-sama?! Mengapa kau berada disini? Kau sudah mengganggu mimpi indahku," tanya Matsuri kesal.

"Sekarang mimpi indahmu telah menjadi kenyataan," ucap Gaara tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau ini!" Matsuri langsung memukul dada bidang Gaara. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan. Meskipun kau adalah tunanganku, kau masih menjadi sekretarisku," jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan ganti baju. Jangan mengintip!" ucap Matsuri lalu bergegas ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Dua menit kemudian, Matsuri telah bergantian dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Matsuri mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu menggandeng tangan Gaara dan berjalan.

"Pasti tadi kau lupa kalau kau ini mempunyai sekretaris," tebak Matsuri.

"Iya. Untung saja Baki-sensei mengingatkanku," kata Gaara.

"Dasar bodoh," Matsuri menyubit lengan Gaara hingga lelaki itu memekik kesakitan.

Setelah menyubit lengan Gaara, Matsuri menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kekar pria itu. Matsuri menatap bulan purnama yang menggantung indah di langit. Di langit pun juga terdapat banyak bintang yang memancarkan cahayanya yang berkilauan. Sungguh pemandangan yang romantis bagi Matsuri. Benar yang dikatakan Gaara bahwa mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataannya. Soalnya tadi ia bermimpi berjalan-jalan dibawah bulan purnama dan bintang yang berkilauan bersama Gaara. Ketika melewati gedung kazekage, Gaara malah menyeret Matsuri ke suatu tempat yang membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Gaara-sama, kenapa kita tidak masuk ke gedung? Bukankah kau meminta bantuan kepadaku?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku baru ingat kalau tugasku itu telah selesai," jawab Gaara ngeles.

"Eh? Terus kita mau kemana? Ini tengah malam loh. Bagaimana kalau ada hantu seperti ini," tanya Matsuri panik dengan memperagakan gaya hantu ala Sadako.

"Kalau hantunya seperti itu sih malah tidak takut," kata Gaara datar.

"Kau ini masih saja sempat menggombal. Ayo Gaara-sama kita harus pulang," kata Matsuri ketakutan.

Gaara hanya terdiam saja dan terus melanjutkan jalannya sampai ke suatu tempat yang sangat asing bagi Matsuri. Mereka berdua melompat dan menempati jaring yang terbuat dari pasir. Setelah itu, mereka berdua membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit yang terdapat bulan purnama dan bintang yang berkilauan.

"Wooow," Gaara dan Matsuri langsung takjub melihat keindahan bintang jatuh. Matsuri langsung memejamkan matanya dan meminta permohonan.

"Jadi ini pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan?" tanya Matsuri tersenyum kepada Gaara setelah meminta permohonan.

"Iya," jawab Gaara datar.

"Seharusnya kau ngomong dari tadi dong. Coba kalau kau ngomong dari tadi, pasti aku tidak akan ketakutan seperti tadi," kata Matsuri.

Gaara hanya terdiam saja. Kemudian ia mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Matsuri. Jantung Matsuri langsung berdetak cukup kencang ketika Gaara berada di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau masih deg-degan seperti ini? Nanti juga kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih daripada ini," tanya Gaara.

"Karena aku takut di foto lagi sama orang iseng," jawab Matsuri.

"Tenang saja aku menjamin tidak ada orang iseng yang memotret kita," kata Gaara santai lalu membelai rambut coklat Matsuri.

Matsuri menduduki tubuhnya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Gaara agar ia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Kemudian ia kembali menatap bintang.

"Gaara-sama, apakah kau sadar ada bintang di sekitar sini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Apa? Di mana? Bentuknya seperti apa?" tanya Gaara mencari-cari bintang.

"Bintangnya itu berwujud seperti seorang pangeran. Tampan, berwajah datar, tatapannya tajam, bertubuh tinggi, dan...berambut merah" jawab Matsuri hingga Gaara melongo sekaligus pipinya memerah.

Matsuri langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara yang menurutnya lucu. Sementara Gaara berusaha memasangkan ekspresi wajah datar agar tidak ketahuan jika dirinya tersipu malu. Gaara menangkup wajah cantik Matsuri. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir ranum gadis itu dengan lembut. Matsuri melepaskan bibirnya untuk menangkap oksigen. Setelah itu, ia memegang pipi kanan Gaara lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Setelah berciuman kurang lebih enam menit, Matsuri melepaskan bibirnya lalu berkata, "Gaara-sama, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

"Iya aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun itu keadaannya," kata Gaara mantap lalu kembali mencium bibir Matsuri.

THE END

 **Yosssh akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Btw, terima kasih ya sudah menikmati fic ini yang menurutku terlalu gaje hehehehe. Oh ya dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan memposting fic yang tokoh utamanya Gaara dan tiga pasir bersaudara baru (bagi yang mengikuti Boruto the movie/komik Boruto pasti tahulah mereka). Tapi pasangannya masih kurahasiakan biar kalian penasaran. Ditunggu ya karyaku selanjutnya yg tentang Gaara. Kalau ga mau nunggu ya gapapa.**


End file.
